Black Sun
by MselleMiya
Summary: un New moon en EDWARD POV, vous en reviez? je l'ai fait! ... que dire d'autre? venez lire! je suis nulle en resume... Ca y est JE REPRENDS L'ECRITURE prochain chapitre pour bientot et cherche une BETA svp!
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde...  
merci de lire ce qui va suivre... j'espère que ça vous plaira... (une petite explication sur le pourquoi de cette fic dans mon profil). Je voulais juste dire que bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Ce sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer... de même que l'histoire... voila, alors je vous demanderais d'être sympa, et de laisser une tite reviews pour me donner votre avis et m'encourager... et Surtout, soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fic !  
je sais c'est très court, mais il ne s'agit que du prologue... vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine sûrement

* * *

**Black Sun**

Tentation  
(Edward POV)

**  
Prologue:  
**

On aurait dit un cauchemar, à moins que ce ne soit un rêve... Oui, un effroyable cauchemar, dont la fin, imminente et inéluctable, se rapprochait du rêve!  
Plus que quelques secondes et j'irai rejoindre ma bien aimée, separée de moi par un triste coup du sort et maintenant disparue à jamais de ce monde... J'allais la revoir, alors oui, c'était bien un soulagement, un rêve ! Aussi étrange que cela puisseparaître, moi Edward Cullen, sombre créature de la nuit, éternel et infatigable, j'étais en train de rêver!  
Cette odeur... et ce … ce battement si délicat … je les croyais pourtant perdus pour toujours!  
Ça y est! La mort m'emportait et je n'avais rien ressentit, si ce n'est que le soulagement...

_« Il arrive souvent que, sur le point de mourir,  
__Les hommes se sentent tout heureux. Ceux qui les veillent  
__Appellent cela l'éclair d'avant la mort. Oh comment puis-puis je  
__Dire que c'est un éclair? Oh mon amour, ma chérie*... »_

* William Shakespeare, Roméo etJuliette, acte V scène 3 (chérie → femme)


	2. 1 Famille

**Salut tout le monde, alors tout d'abord, je commence par vous rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux de la géniallissime Stephenie Meyer...  
Et comme j'ai oublier de vous le dire dans le prologue, mon histoire, puisque il s'agit du tome 2 de la saga Twilight repris au point de vue d'Edward et un gros Spoiler du tome 2 bien sur mais aussi du tome 3 et peut être du 4...**

**Voila, sinon je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et pour m'avoir mis dans vos "story alert" alors que je venais juste de poster mon prologue... en particulier un grand Merci à Sweetmelie qui ma mis la toute première reviews alors que j'avais poster seulement la veille ce prologue très court... une dernière chose, j'espère bien que ca vous plaira et que la longueur vous convient cette fois ^^ je sais c'est long, mais Edward réfléchit beaucoup par lui même et en plus il entend les autres penser... **

**si, j'oubliais juste une derniere indication, les paroles et pensées des gens sont en italiques mais les pensées sont entre "..."**

**voila bonne lecture et laisser une tite reviews en partant, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Famille**

_« Joyeux anniversaire! Happy Birthday!... Ah! Quelle belle journée! Tout sera parfait pour ce soir... Encore quelques roses ici... et là, voilà! Splendide! »_

Alice, Alice, Alice!, pensais-je, amusé, en m'approchant de la villa. Elle est encore en train de s'agiter... Et dire que ma douce Bella déteste les fêtes, et encore plus les surprises... Alors, les fêtes surprises... Mais, pour une étrange raison, ce qu'elle avait le plus en horreur, c'était les cadeaux, ou plus exactement, le fait que l'on dépensât de l'argent pour cela; ce qui, bien sûr, m'avait nettement compliqué la tâche pour lui trouver le présent idéal... Cependant, après mûre réflexion, je pensais avoir finalement trouvé le cadeau parfait pour ne pas assombrir le si joli visage de mon amour le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Mais je ne n'avais toutefois pas pu empêcher mon petit lutin de sœur de décorer toute la maison et d'organiser une soirée avec cadeaux et gâteau, même si personne n'en mangerait...

Soudain, alors que je montais les quelques marches menant au perron, la porte s'ouvrit et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec une Alice surprise, presque gênée, qui ne m'avait probablement pas _vu_ arriver.

-_Oh! … Edward!... Mais...tu...je...Qu'est-ce que... « Zut! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là?? » … Tu n'es pas avec Bella ? Je pensais, comme tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit, que tu l'accompagnerais directement au lycée, surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui..._

_-Eh bien, non. Tu vois je suis là! Je commençais à avoir vraiment soif. Et puis, tu sais bien qu'elle considère ce jour comme n'importe quel autre et qu'elle ne veut aucune attention particulière... C'est pourquoi, je t'avouerais que je suis également rentré pour te surveiller... et mon petit doigt me dit que j'ai drôlement bien fait!_, ajoutais-je avec malice.

_-Euh?! … je... je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles... Je … tu viens, je partais justement pour le lycée. C'est bien que tu sois là, tout compte fait, ça m'évitera de courir._

Je réprimais difficilement un sourire: Alice, complètement prise au dépourvu... C'était tellement rare, et si amusant!

-_Pff... c'est bon, repris-t-elle déçue, tu as gagner... Mais comment t'as su ? Je pensais pourtant avoir bien dissimulé mes pensées!_

Cette fois, je ne pus retenir mon rire et, si elle avait été encore une humaine, le visage d'Alice se serait sûrement empourpré sous l'effet de la colère et de la frustration. Ma faculté à entendre les pensées des gens autour de moi était bel et bien restée inefficace cette fois encore: Alice était en effet l'une des rares personnes de mon entourage, avec Carlisle, à parvenir à me dissimuler ses pensées pendant plusieurs jours: il lui suffisait pour cela de se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis lorsque je me trouvais près d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle le faisait très régulièrement, pour m'énerver, et la plupart du temps elle prenait, pour ce faire, un malin plaisir à traduire, dans sa tête, l'hymne national en diverses langues peu répandues et compliquées.

_-Oui, rassures-toi sœurette, tes pensées ne t'ont pas trahies!_ Répondis-je toujours plus amusé, _Et je ne savais d'ailleurs pas que tu parlais si bien le Coréen... Non, tu as simplement négligé le fait que, comme je te connais si bien, tes pensées me sont parfois inutiles pour deviner ce que tu manigances! _

_-Roh... c'est pas juste..., râla Alice. Tout était parfait! Déjà qu'elle refuse qu'on __dépense de l'argent pour ces cadeaux..._

_-Ne te fâches pas, va! Moi aussi je trouve ça bête! Mais je suis sûre qu'elle va finir par apprécier cette soirée; pense au bal de fin d'année, ça c'était bien terminer non? Et maintenant, viens vite! Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle arrive avant nous au lycée._

_-Aucun risque! Elle roule si lentement des fois... Va démarrer la voiture, j'arrive! Je vais juste dire au revoir à Jasper. Tu sais qu'il doit aller chercher Emmett et Rosalie à l'aéroport de Seattle?_

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entrais dans le parking du petit lycée de Forks où j'eus tout le loisir de chercher une place bien à l'ombre -au cas où le soleil aurait décidé de pointer son nez- puisque nous étions arrivés parmi les premiers. A peine la voiture arrêtée, Alice se précipita dehors, toute excitée, pour guetter l'arrivée de Bella. Je la rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard et m'adossais à la carrosserie de la Volvo, en prenant toutefois soin de ne pas me déplacer trop vite car il ne fallait pas oublier que nous étions entourés de jeunes humains totalement inconscients de notre véritable nature. La majorité d'entre eux ne nous prêtait d'ailleurs pratiquement aucune attention, préférant nous éviter la plupart du temps et sentant, à raison, qu'il valait mieux pour eux ne pas trop nous approcher -ce qui me facilitait nettement la vie, parce que, ainsi, je subissais le moins possible leurs pensées. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, cela n'a plus rien d'amusant ou d'excitant, surtout après presque quatre-vingt dix ans, d'être constamment dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout lorsque vous essayer de mener une existence normale... Non, en fait, dire que la majorité des humains nous évitaient est un euphémisme, en réalité, tous le faisaient -même nos professeurs préféraient faire comme si nous n'existions pas- à une exception près: Isabella, pardon Bella (elle détestait son prénom) Swan, fille unique de Charlie Swan, le chef de police de la bourgade de Forks, qu'elle avait rejoint environ huit mois plus tôt, suite au remariage de sa mère. Cette fille était d'ailleurs une exception à plus d'un titre... Elle était la seule à s'intéresser un peu trop à nous, la seule dont les pensées m'étaient totalement inaccessibles -pour mon plus grand désespoir, une fois n'est pas coutume- et enfin, la seule à avoir illuminé ma vie, telle une comète et à avoir réchauffé, si une telle chose est possible, mon cœur froid et inerte de vampire. Pour elle, j'avais réussi à surmonter ma soif, alors que son sang, qui était déjà, pour la plupart d'entre nous, bien plus alléchant que celui de n'importe quel autre humain, provoquait en moi un terrible désir. Il était, tout comme l'odeur de sa peau, une sorte de drogue à laquelle je n'avais cependant pas le droit de toucher, ni même de penser, et ce, en partie à cause du régime de végétariens que nous nous étions imposé ma famille et moi -dans le but de lutter contre cette nature que nous n'avions pas choisis- mais aussi et surtout à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait éveillée en moi: en particulier ce désir -physique, s'entend- d'être toujours auprès d'elle et surtout... l'amour. Oui, une fois passées l'horreur, la peur et la frustration des premiers temps, j'étais définitivement et irrévocablement tombé amoureux d'elle et je n'avais qu'une envie: la voir sourire. Et pour cela, je me devais avant tout de la protéger. Elle semblait en effet si fragile, avec sa peau si pâle qu'elle en était presque translucide et son impayable maladresse: elle ne pouvait pratiquement pas faire trois pas sans trébucher... De plus, ce délicat petit être, aux magnifiques yeux couleurs chocolat, que j'aimais tellement, était -trop souvent à mon goût- victime du destin qui semblait sans cesse prendre un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur elle. Elle était constamment faces aux pires dangers, même dans une ville si petite et paisible que Forks! Mais, à mon plus grand malheur, j'étais -avec mes quatre frères et sœurs et nos parents- la première source de danger pour Bella, et sûrement aussi la plus terrible car, à tous moments, je risquais de craquer et pouvais alors la tuer... Le pire était que, maintenant que nous étions depuis plus de six mois, fou amoureux l'un de l'autre, je ne pouvais plus envisager de m'éloi....

_- Elle arrive, je l'ai vue!_S'écria soudainement Alice, me tirant ainsi de mes pensées. Et effectivement, moins d'une minute après, j'entendis et reconnu aussitôt l'effroyable bruit produit par le moteur de l'antique Chevrolet à plateaux de Bella. Autre particularité de mon amour: elle chérissait plus que tout ce vieux tacot, qui ne pouvais pourtant pas dépasser les quatre-vingt dix kilomètres heures, et refusait catégoriquement que je la lui remplace par un joli cabriolet Audi ou même par n'importe quel autre véhicule qui fût un tant soit peu plus récent et surtout plus rapide.

- _Euh... Vas-y doucement quand même!, _dis-je alors à ma sœur qui sortait déjà un paquet de son sac tandis que Bella se garait à quelques places de ma Volvo. _J'ai beau ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, je la connais assez bien pour t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas de très bonne humeur et je..._

_- T'inquiètes pas_, me coupa mon petit lutin démoniaque préféré, _Je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer notre cadeaux! Et je n'ai pas besoin de vision pour cela!_, ajouta-t-elle juste avant de se précipiter vers ma chérie tandis que je restait légèrement en retrait, ne voulant pas offusquer mon amour qui risquerait de me croire complice de ma sœur (Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas totalement faux).

- _Bon Anniversaire, Bella!_, s'écria alors Alice.

- _Chut!_, siffla ma bien aimée, presque apeurée, en lançant des regards dans toutes les directions comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu... ça promettait pour la journée à venir!

-_Tu ouvres ton cadeau maintenant ou plus tard ?_, questionna Alice, sans prêter attention à la réaction de Bella

_-J'avais dit pas de cadeaux!_, répliqua cette dernière, d'une humeur massacrante.

Oui, j'avais décidément bien fait de rester à l'écart... Alice était pourtant prévenue!

_-Très bien... plus tard alors,_ reprit-elle toutefois, à peine perturbée. _As tu aimé l'album photos que t'a envoyé ta mère ? Et l'appareil de Charlie ?_

Bien évidemment, Alice avait vu, grâce à son don lui permettant de voir l'avenir en fonction des choix et décisions des gens, quels cadeaux Bella avait déjà reçu et elle ne semblait pas décidée à la laisser tranquille avec ça... Devais-je intervenir et défendre mon amour?... Non, après tout, cette situation m'amusait et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas mérité.

-_Oui. C'est super_, répondit Bella non sans pousser un profond soupir que j'entendis distinctement bien que je me tenais toujours près de la Volvo, à quelques mètres des deux amies.

-_Je trouve leur idée géniale_, fit Alice toute excitée, _On est en Terminale qu'une seule fois. Autant en profiter pour immortaliser les meilleurs moments de cette année._

_-Combien de Terminales as-tu effectuées, toi?_

_-Ce n'est pas pareil,_ rétorqua ma sœur sans pour autant perdre sa bonne humeur. Elles venaient d'arriver près de moi et je pu enfin tendre la main à ma bien aimée et lui adresser ce sourire auquel elle ne résistait jamais, tout en rivant mon regard au sien. Et comme prévu, elle sourit, oubliant alors sa morosité. Après avoir caressé sa joue avec douceur afin de l'apaiser, je décidai de profiter de cet instant pour contourner une de ces curieuses volontés...

-_Sauf erreur de ma part,_ susurrais-je donc, l'air de rien, _et si je me souviens bien d'une certaine conversation, je ne suis pas autorisé à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. C'est bien ça?_

_-En effet,_ fit-elle, se raidissant quelques peu.

-J_e préférais m'en assurer,_ repris-je innocemment, _Au cas où tu aurais changé d'avis. La plupart des gens semblent heureux de l'évènement et des présents qui l'accompagnent._

_« Bien joué, frangin! »_ pensa alors ma sœur, _« Et après, c'est moi qu'on accuse de mettre madame de mauvaise humeur... »_ ajouta-t-elle à mon intention avant de s'esclaffer, puis elle poursuivit à haute voix:

-_Toi aussi tu vas adorer, Bella! Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est censé être aux petits soins pour toi et exaucer tes moindres désirs. Que pourrait-il t'arriver de pénible?_

_-De vieillir, _répliqua mon amour, du tac au tac.

Je me figeais alors; nous avions eût, elle et moi, ce genre de conversations une bonne vingtaine de fois ces derniers jours et je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air plus vielle que moi qui, bien que je sois né en 1901, restais figé pour l'éternité dans mes dix-sept ans.

-_Dix-huit ans, ce n'est pas si âgé_, objecta Alice. _En général, les femmes attendent la trentaine pour refuser de fêter leur anniversaire, non?_

-_C'est plus qu'Edward,_bougonna ma bien aimée et cette fois, je ne pus retenir un soupir. Bella ne rêvait que d'une chose depuis quelques temps: devenir vampire pour rester à jamais à mes côtés. Et depuis qu'elle savait qu'Alice l'avait vue devenir comme moi... Bien sûr, une petite part de moi, la plus égoïste aussi, était très flattée et le désirait également, profondément... Mais j'avais bien trop peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter, une fois que son sang toucherait mes dents car alors, je risquerais de la tuer, de la perdre à tout jamais -elle, déjà si fragile. Évidemment, Carlisle aurait put s'en charger à ma place. Il était totalement immunisé contre l'odeur et le goût du sang humain et l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, pour moi et la majorité de la famille... Mais, la transformation durait trois jours et je refusais de voir ma douce Bella souffrir souffrir le martyr pendant tout ce temps, sans rien pouvoir faire pour la soulager.... De plus, elle était en parfaite santé et si jeune, elle n'avait vécu que très peu de choses et surtout, elle ne pouvait décemment pas tout quitter comme ça... La transformer revenait à la tuer, aux yeux des humains du moins, et pour rien au monde, je ne ferrais une telle chose! Ses parents en mourraient!

Ces réflexions ne m'avaient prises guère plus de deux secondes et une certaine tension s'empara de moi tandis que j'allais répliquer. Cependant, et probablement pour empêcher que la conversation tourne vers un sujet trop risqué pour les oreilles indiscrètes qui nous entouraient, Alice répondit sur un ton plus léger:

-_Techniquement, certes. Ça ne représente qu'une toute petite année, cependant._

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que nous quittions le parking, Alice m'adressa un clin d'œil malicieux avant de relancer la conversation sur un sujet tout aussi délicat, mais quand même moins risqué pour notre entourage:

-_A quelle heure seras-tu chez nous?_

_-Parce que j'y suis attendue? Première nouvelle_, fit Bella, exaspérée, ayant probablement ce que ma sœur mijotait.

-_Oh, s'il te plait, Bella, tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher notre plaisir, hein?_

_-Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui décidait de ce que je voulais ou pas,_rétorqua mon amour d'un ton si grincheux qu'Alice en perdit le sourire, déçue.

_« Oh, non!,_ pensa-t-elle tristement à mon intention,_Esmé sera sûrement blessée! Tu sais qu'elle aime vraiment Bella... Et même Emmett a voulu rentrer exprès pour l'occasion! »_

Alice avait raison, ils seraient tous terriblement déçus, d'autant qu'ils avaient déjà tendances à considérer ma bien aimée comme un membre à part entière de notre famille... Alors, sans prêter attention à Bella, car je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait protester indéfiniment -personne ne faisait le poids face à la détermination d'Alice-, je répondis:

-_Je passerais la chercher chez Charlie après les cours._

_-Je bosse,_ protesta vivement l'intéressée.

-_Non, non, non!_, chantonna le lutin qui me faisait office de sœur, ayant retrouvé bonne humeur et excitation. J_e me suis arrangée avec Mme Newton._.. (On pouvait en effet faire confiance à Alice lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organisation!) _A propos, elle te présente tous ses vœux, ajouta ma sœur en insistant sur les derniers mots._

-_Et puis, je … je n'ai pas le temps,_ bégaya ma chérie, _Je … je n'ai pas encore regardé Roméo et Juliette pour le cours d'anglais._

_-Tu connais la pièce par cœur!_, rétorqua Alice, _« c'est pas vrai, elle est … impossible »_

_-Oui, mais M. Mason nous a conseillé d'en voir une représentation, afin de l'apprécier pleinement. C'est ce que voulait Shakespeare._

_« Quelle têtue quand elle s'y met! Elle en a déjà vu plein, des représentations, non? »_

Je levais alors les yeux au ciel, à la fois pour acquiescer à la question silencieuse d'Alice et à la fois par exaspération... Bella cherchait désespérément un prétexte. Elle avait effectivement dut voir une bonne dizaine de représentations différentes de cette pièce qu'elle adorait... Et si, bien souvent, sa détermination m'amusait, je ne voulais pas offusquer Esmé, ni même Alice, qui avaient tout préparé avec soin.

_-Tu as déjà visionné des adaptations,_ insista encore ma sœur.

_-Pas celle des années soixante, M. Mason soutient que c'est la meilleure._

_« C'est pas vrai! Ce qu'elle peut être agaçante ta copine des fois... Jamais contente... Mais crois-moi, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle n'y échappera pas à cette fête! »_

Alice perdait patience, et son enthousiasme s'effaça, pour toiser ma Bella avec dureté:

-Écoute_, Bella, tu as le choix entre deux solutions. La facile et la difficile. Quoi que tu..._

-_Du calme,_ interrompis-je alors ma sœur qui fulminait de plus en plus. Je ne pouvais me résigner à agir contre la volonté de mon amour... et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un toucher à un seul de ses cheveux... _Si Bella a envie de regarder un film, à sa guise. Après tout, c'est son anniversaire_, ajoutais-je avec toutefois une petite idée derrière la tête en voyant la mine déconfite d'Alice.

-_Exactement_, renchérit l'intéressée avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-_Je l'amènerais à la maison vers dix-neuf heures,_ continuais-je cependant. _Cela te laisse plus de temps pour les préparatifs._

_« Merci, frérot! »_pensa Alice, ne pouvant retenir un éclat de rire devant l'air horrifié de mon amour, qui m'arracha une petite grimace. J'avais osé l'offenser ... c'était presque une trahison... Mais Alice, Esmé et les autres se faisaient une telle joie de cette soirée, et je dois bien avouer que, moi-même, j'aurais été bien déçu. Cela me déplaisait un peu trop que Bella n'accepte pas qu'on lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et qu'elle refuse les cadeaux, surtout qu'elle allait adorer celui-ci!

-_Très bien,_dit Alice, encore plus excitée depuis que j'avais affirmé que ma chérie serait chez nous ce soir. _Tu n'y échapperas pas, Bella! Je te garantis qu'on va s'amuser!,_ acheva-t-elle avec un grand sourire, puis elle embrassa mon amour sur la joue avant de filer vers son premier cours.

-_Je t'en prie..._commença ma bien aimée, suppliante. Mais je l'interrompis en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et en l'entrainant vers le lycée car nous allions être en retard à notre premier cours.

Nous nous assîmes quelques instants plus tard à nos places habituelles au fond de la salle et je me préparai à commencer une nouvelle journée d'ennui, tout en regardant ma bien aimée, plongée dans ses pensées. Une petite ride soucieuse apparaissait sur son front, indiquant qu'elle cherchait sûrement mille et une excuses pour échapper à la fête organisée par sa meilleure amie.  
Je détestait par dessus tout le lycée! Rien de plus compréhensible lorsque vous êtes condamné à l'éternité et que vous tentez malgré tout de mener une existence normale: vous devez inlassablement recommencer les même classes dans différentes villes, les une après les autres. Mais je devais bien me faire une raison, car, sans ce purgatoire, je n'aurais probablement jamais rencontré Bella! D'ailleurs, je crois bien que sans elle, je serais mort d'ennuis depuis fort longtemps; d'autant plus que cette année, nous nous retrouvions seuls Alice et moi. Nos autres frères et sœurs, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper, avaient arrêté le lycée l'année dernière à la fin de leur quatrième année. Jasper poursuivait ses études à la fac du coin, restant ainsi près d'Alice, tandis que Rose et Emmett, que tout le monde croyait à l'université de Dartmouth, étaient partis vivre pour quelques temps en Afrique, en amoureux. Leur absence me privait effectivement de grands moments de délires avec Emmett en cours d'espagnol, à faire des paris tordus sur la prof ou sur nos camarades, ou de grandes rigolades (batailles de boules de neige en hiver) à la cantine, où nous pouvions être réunis tous les cinq, même si dans ces moments là, j'avais parfois l'impression de tenir la chandelle... D'ailleurs, nous n'étions pas véritablement frères et sœurs, ni même les enfants adoptifs du docteur Carlisle Cullen et de sa jeune épouse Esmé, c'était simplement l'histoire que nous servions aux humains pour masquer notre terrible secret et expliquer notre surprenante ressemblance physique. Jasper et Rosalie, blonds tous les deux, se faisaient appeler Hales et passaient pour des neveux d'Esmé qui aurait obtenu leur garde à la mort de leurs parents; alors Alice Emmett et moi nous présentions comme une fratrie adoptée vers l'âge de deux ou trois ans par le docteur et sa femme qui adoraient les enfants bien qu'ils ne puissent en avoir eux même... Mais en réalité, nous n'avions absolument aucun lien de parenté réel, si ce n'est que Carlisle était notre créateur. En effet, devenu vampire près de trois siècles plus tôt, il m'avait sauvé la vie en me transformant, alors que j'allais être emporté en 1918 par une épidémie de grippe espagnole qui s'était répandue dans tout le pays et notamment aux alentours de Chicago, où je vivais à l'époque. Il avait par la suite transformé Esmé -dont il était tombé amoureux- après sa tentative de suicide lorsqu'elle avait appris sa fausse couche. Puis, ça avait était le tour de Rosalie après qu'elle eut été violée et abandonnée dans une rue enneigée de Rochester en 1933. Ensuite, environ deux ans plus tard, alors qu'elle chassait, Rose rencontra Emmett et lui sauva la vie en tuant l'ours qui venait de l'attaquer. Elle l'avait alors ramené à Carlisle et avait supplié celui ci de transformer Emmett, se sentant trop faible pour le faire elle même. Et enfin, Alice et Jasper, déjà vampires et en couple nous avaient rejoints ensemble, il y a quelques dizaines d'années, vers 1960, suite à une vision d'Alice qui avait vu notre famille et le mode de vie -si particulier pour des vampires- que Carlisle nous imposait. Depuis, nous formions tous les sept une famille unie par des liens basés sur l'amour et le respect plutôt que sur l'orgueil, la soif ou le simple besoin, et nous représentions l'un des clans les plus vastes de notre communauté: les vampires préféraient généralement la vie en solitaire ou éventuellement en couple, mais rarement plus.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et toute la classe se précipita dehors. Malgré mes sens surdéveloppés, je n'avais pas vu passer l'heure,... que dis-je, la matinée même, puisqu'il était apparemment déjà l'heure de la pose repas -vu la vitesse à laquelle la salle s'était vidée. Le temps défilait à une vitesse folle depuis que je connaissais Bella. Il était fascinant de l'observer des heures durant; je ne me lasserais probablement jamais de ce spectacle. Ses pommettes qui rougissaient presque à chaque fois qu'un professeur l'interrogeait, ce plis soucieux qui se formait sur son front lorsqu'elle se concentrait, et tous ces regards pleins d'amour qu'elle me lançait, croyant que je ne la voyait pas... C'était parfois si frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées!  
Bella se leva, me ramenant à la réalité, s'empara de ma main et nous allâmes retrouver Alice à la cafétéria. Ma belle semblait s'être calmée et détendue, étant donné que nous n'avions pas reparlé de ce soir et j'espérais donc que ma soeur ne remettrait pas le sujet sur le tapis. Je chargeai un plateau de nourriture, principalement à l'intention de mon amour -les vampires ne supportent pas l'alimentation humaine- et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table habituelle au bout de laquelle les amis humains de Bella prenaient désormais place, permettant ainsi à celle ci de se joindre facilement à eux lorsque le soleil faisait une apparition sur la ville la plus pluvieuse des Etats Unis, nous forçant ainsi Alice et moi à «partir en randonnée». Ma soeur arriva quelques instants plus tard, en grande conversation téléphonique avec Jasper, et, pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle ne fit strictement aucune allusion à la fête, m'adressant seulement un petit _« Je prend la Volvo ce soir »_par la pensée au moment où nous dûmes nous séparer pour retourner en cours... Etait-ce mauvais signe? Je n'aurais su le dire car elle avait passé tout le repas à traduire mentalement des comptines pour enfants dans une langue qui devait être du Hongrois... Comment un être si petit pouvait-il être si agaçant ? Alice connaissait d'ailleurs une bonne trentaine de langues différentes qu'elle parlait couramment pour la plupart...


	3. 2 Amours

Voici le chapitre deux avec toutesmes excuses pour tout le retard mais je vous avouerais que j'ai eut une fin de trimestre assez stressante et que du coup je n'ai malheureusement pas trop eut le temps pour écrire... et le prochain trimestre risque bien d'être pire, donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais vous mettre le chapitre suivant, cela dit, il me reste quelques jours de vacances (je ne reprends les cours que lundi) et j'essayerais donc d'en profiter au mieux pour m'avancer un peu...

En tout cas un grand merci a tous ceux qui me lise et laissent quelquesreviews, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira...

Et une dernière chose, le petit blabla habituel juste pour vous rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais que ce sont ceux de la grande StephennieMeyer!

**et maintenant, Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 2: Amours**

L'après-midi défila encore plus vite que la matinée et je fus réellement surpris de déjà me retrouver sur le parking en compagnie de ma chérie, tant l'heure de sport était habituellement un calvaire pour nous deux. Non pas que je n'aimais pas ce cours, bien au contraire, mais, comme je jouais avec des humains, je devais sans arrêt me maîtriser et je ne pouvais utiliser guère plus d'un dixième de mes capacités physiques totales, ce qui était donc terriblement frustrant et ennuyant! Quandà Bella, elle tenait cette matière réellement en horreur, principalement à cause de sa maladresse responsable de nombreux accidents qui impliquaient généralement nos camarades. Ceux-ci évitaient donc de la laisser jouer et elle se contentait alors de rester dans un coin du terrain sans intervenir...

Alice ayant pris ma voiture, comme elle me l'avait mentalement annoncé le midi, j'accompagnais mon amour jusqu'à sa camionnette et lui ouvris la portière côté passager (je détestais samanière de conduire: ses réflexes étaient bien trop lents...) et m'apprêtai à faire le tour pour prendre le volant lorsqu'elle se planta, bras croisés, devant moi.  
_ - C'est mon anniversaire, je conduis,_décréta-t-elle.  
Tiens, comme ça, madame finissait par avoir une attitude normale en exprimant des exigences le jour de son anniversaire?, pensais-je amusé. D'ailleurs, c'est surprenant qu'elle en reparle d'elle-même, après avoir râlé une grande partie de la matinée... quoique... la conduite a toujours était un sujet sensible entre nous...  
- _Ah, mais je t'obéis, _répondis cependant pour ne pas la contrarier, _et je me comporte comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour ordinaire_, ajoutais-je tandis qu'une idée se frayait un passage jusqu'à mon esprit...  
- _Très bien, dans ce cas, je n'irais pas chez toi tout à l'heure!  
_Ce qu'elle pouvait être prévisible des fois... je la connaissais si bien!  
- _Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeux ?_, demandais-je, de plus en plus amusé. _Très bien._Puis, je l'accompagnais côté conducteur avant d'ajouter: _Bon anniversaire!_, avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle qualifiait souvent d'éblouissant. Je retournai ensuite m'assoir et me mis à trifouiller son vieil autoradio tandis qu'elle sortait doucement du parking.  
_ - Cet appareil est nul_, me plaignis-je au bout d'un moment. Oh... mais il m'a sembler entendreEmmett parler -ou plutôt penser à ce sujet- d'une nouvelle stéréo... c'était donc ça! Ce qui expliquerai alors pourquoiAlice était partie, sans plus d'explications, avecma Volvo.  
_- Si tu veux de la bonne musique, tu n'as qu'à te servir de ta voiture_, riposta-t-elle vexée que j'ose critiquer sa vielle camionnette... Je n'avais pas vraiment eut le choix cette fois, Alice étant partie si vite, et de plus, j'avais de toute façon réellement envie de passer un moment seul à seul avec ma bien aimée, en toute intimité, avant qu'on se retrouve entouré de six autres vampires aux sens surdéveloppés... Jeréprimais difficilement un sourire, pour ne pas la fâcher d'avantage, mais elle était si belle lorsqu'elle s'énervait: ses joues s'empourpraient alors légèrement et ses yeux pétillaient d'un éclat fantastique !

Lorsqu'enfin elle se gara devant chez elle, j'enveloppai délicatement et prudemment son visage de mes mains glacées et plongeai mes prunelles topazes dans les siennes tout en lui souriant tendrement pour la calmer et la rassurer.  
_ - Tu devraisêtre heureuse,_lui murmurais-je avec douceur, _aujourd'hui plus que jamais!  
__ - Et si j'en ai pas envie?  
__ - Alors, c'est vraiment dommage,_dis-je en plongeant d'avantage mes prunelles dans ses iris chocolat. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps, et bientôt, elle n'aurait plus aucuneexcuses pour faire la tête! Déjà sa respiration se faisait haletante et son cœur s'accélérait. Alors, je me penchai lentement vers elle, pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, lui laissant juste le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de l'embrasser plus longuement. Elle enroula alors ses bras autour de ma nuque et me rendit mon baiser avec passion; mais aussi avec un peu trop d'entrain et si cela me fit sourire -j'étais une fois de plus parvenu sans trop de difficultés à lui faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur- je du néanmoins la repousser légèrement, à contre cœur je l'avoue, car, une fois de plus elle surestimait dangereusement mes capacités à me contrôler. En effet, bien quej'éprouvais pour elle un désir certain, la soif et l'envie de planter mes dents dans sa peau douce, que provoquait sur moi l'odeur si délicieuse de son sang, reprenaient très vite le dessus, ranimant ainsi le monstre sanguinaire qui sommeillait en moi depuis tant d'années. Je détachai donc ses bras de ma nuque et murmurais: _"Sois sage" _avant de déposer un ultime baiser sur sa bouche et de m'écarter.  
_ - Crois-tu que j'arriverais un jour à me maîtriser?_Pensa -t-elle à haute voix. _Que mon pouls cessera de s'emballer chaque fois que tu me touches?  
__ - J'espère bien que non!,_répondis-je aussitôt. Son cœur battait effectivement la chamade et le son qu'il produisait alors était la chose la plus agréable et fabuleuse qu'il m'ait été donnée d'entendre. On aurait dit le battement d'ailes d'un petit colibri... Je ne me lassais jamais de l'écouter et le connaissais d'ailleurs si bien que j'aurais pu lereconnaître entre mille !  
_ - Bon, allons voir comment les Montaigus et les Capulets s'exterminent_, décida mon amour en se dirigeant vers la maison.  
_ - Vos désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle_, dis-je en allant m'installer dans le canapé tandis queBella préparait la vidéo. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir au bord du sofa et je l'attirai tendrement contre moi en prenant bien soin de l'enrouler dans le vieux plaid, qui protégeait normalement le canapé, afin de m'assurer qu'elle ne gèlerait pas au contact de ma peau glacée.  
_ - Roméo m'a toujours tapé sur les nerfs_, annonçais-je d'emblée.  
_ - Que lui reproches-tu?_, répliqua ma chère et tendre, offusquée.  
_ - Eh bien, pour commencer, il est amoureux fou deRosaline mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'enticher très vite deJuliette_. Oui, vraiment, j'avaisbeau adorer moi aussi cette pièce, depuis toujours, Roméo m'énervait; je le trouvais tellement faible et, de fait, presqueridicule, mais jamais je n'avouerais cela à ma chérie car j'avais bien sentis qu'il était son personnage favoris. Aussi je me contentais d'ajouter: _Tu ne trouve pas que cela lui donne des airs d'inconstant? Ensuite, quelquesminutes à peine après son mariage avecJuliette, il tue le cousin de celle-ci. Pas très malin. Il accumule les erreurs, ce type. Il aurait voulu détruire son bonheur tout seul qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.  
- Tu préfères que je le regarde seule?,_soupira mon ange.  
- _Non,_répondis-je en caressant son bras. Certes, je préférais deloin lire cette magnifique œuvre plutôt que d'en voir des représentations jouées par des acteurs sans intérêt, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais manqué cette possibilité de contempler mon amour et de la tenir dans mes bras pendant près de deux heures sans être dérangé. _De toute façon, c'est toi qui m'intéresses, pas le film, ajoutais-je alors. Tu vas pleurer?  
- Si je suis attentive, sûrement, _admit-elle.  
_ - Alors, je ne te distrairais pas_. Quand elle pleurait, ses yeux se mettaient à briller et prenaient une teinte encore plus irrésistible... Cependant, malgré ma promesse, je ne résistais pas à l'envie d'effleurer ses cheveux soyeux de mes lèvres et de lui souffler dans le creux de l'oreille les répliques de Roméo que je connaissais par cœur Et quandJuliette s'éveilla et découvrit son jeuneépoux trépassé, Bella ne put retenir ses larmes, ce qui m'amusa assez, étant donné que je trouvais le jeux des acteurs plutôt minable...  
_ - J'avoue que je l'envie un peu ce Roméo_, commentais-je tout en séchant les larmes dema Juliette lorsque la pièce se termina._- Juliette est très jolie,_fit Bella d'un ton las. Elle n'avait décidément pas une idée très nette d'elle-même.  
_ - Pas à cause d'elle,_me récriais-je donc, presquedégouté -Bella était bien plus belle et attirante à mes yeux. _A cause de la simplicité deson suicide. Vous avez dela chance, vous les humains! Il vous suffit de boire d'un trait un petit mélange d'extrait de plantes, et hop..._  
_ - Pardon?_, m'interrogeaBella, horrifiée.  
_ - Bah, c'est juste qu'il m'a fallu un jour considérer cette solution. Connaissant l'expérience de Carlisle en la matière, je savais que ce ne serait pas sisimple. Je ne suis même pas certain deconnaître le nombre exact de fois où il a tenté d'en finir..._(j'étais totalement absorbé dans mes pensées et sans mes sens surdéveloppés, j'aurais probablement oublié l'endroit où je me trouvais... mais unepetite voix me rappela la présence de la femme de ma vie que je ne voulais surtout pas effrayer même si je sentais que nous devions aborder ce sujet, si délicat soit-il...) _Après qu'il eut compris ce qu'il était devenu... _repris-je hésitant. _Or, il est toujours en excellente santé._  
J'avais essayé deparaître calme et désinvolte mais cela n'avait apparemment pas été très concluant puisqueBella me toisa indignée:  
_ - Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Qu'est ce que ça signifie "il m'a fallu considérer un jour cette solution"?  
__ - C'était au printemps dernier quand tu as… failli être tuée..._j'avais répondu d'unepetite voix triste. Et finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, à cause de ce que j'étais, notre histoire d'amour était tout aussi tragique que celle deJuliette et de son Roméo. Cette pensée me fit frémir, aussi respirais-je profondément avant de reprendre plus calmement:  
_ - Bien sûr, ma priorité était de te retrouver vivante. Pour autant, j'ai dû envisager d'autres éventualités. Et je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas aussi aisé pour moi que pour un humain._  
_ - D'autres éventualités?_, répéta ma chérie après uncourt instant durant lequel me sont revenus à l'esprit tous les malheureux événements qui avaient bouleversé la vie deBella depuisson arrivée à Forks... depuis qu'elle me connaissait.  
_ - Enfin, voyons!_M'exclamais-je totalement abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elleencore penser que je pourrais survivre sans elle, alors qu'elle avait littéralement illuminé ma vie, pris mon cœur inerte... _Il était évident que je ne comptais pas vivre sans toi! Mon seul problème, c'était la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre. Inutile de compter sur l'aide d'Emmett ou de Jasper. Alors j'ai songé à me rendre en Italie pour provoquer les Volturi...  
_J'avais prononcé cesdernières phrases d'un ton grave, sérieux, les yeux dans le lointain et les pensées concentrées sur ma propre fin au cas où ma bien aimée devait quitter ce monde prématurément... Tout à coup, celle-ci, que j'enlaçais tendrement dans mes bras de pierre, céda à la colère et aboya:  
_ - C'est qui, ces Volturi?_  
_ - Une famille,_répondis-je d'une voix absente tout en cherchant mes mots. J'étais allé trop loin, je n'aurais du lui expliquer cela... C'était trop compliqué, trop délicat... trop terrifiant! J'allais à coup sûr l'effrayer, ou du moins l'inquiéter terriblement. Mais maintenant que j'avais commencé, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Et quelque chose me disait que je n'avais de toutes façons pas le choix, que je devais absolument aborder ce sujet maintenant avec elle... C'est pourquoi, sentant son regard fixé sur moi en attente d'une explication, je poursuivis finalement: _Un clan très ancien et très puissant de notre espèce. Ce qui, pour nous, se rapprocherait le plus d'une famille royale, j'imagine. A ses débuts, Carlisle a brièvement vécu avec eux. Tu te souviens?  
_Je lui avais effectivement déjà parlé de ces autres vampires italiens, quelques mois plu tôt, alors que nous sortions depuis peuensembles et qu'elle venait de découvrir ma véritable identité. Je l'avais alors invitée à la maison pour la présenter officiellement à ma famille et lui avais également raconté l'histoire de celui que je considérais, à plus d'un tire, comme un vrai père. Cette fois-là, je n'avais toutefois fait qu'évoquer le clan Italien, avec très peu de détails puisque je n'avais parlé que d'Aro, Caïus etMarcus, les trois membres principaux.  
_ - Oui,_répondis pourtant mon amour, presque instantanément .  
_ - Bref, on irrite pas les Volturi,_ repris-je, _sauf à souhaiter mourir... ou du moins, à subir le sort qui nous est réservé, à nous autres vampires._  
Stupéfaite, Bella prit mon visage entre ses douces mains délicieusement chaudes sur ma peau de marbre et le serra pour me forcer à la regarder. Puis, rivant ses prunelles aux miennes, elles s'exclama:  
_ - Je t'interdis d'avoir des idées pareilles à l'avenir! Quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver, je t'interdis de tedétruire!_  
_ - Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'exposer à de nouveaux dangers, alors le sujet est clos,_répondis-je d'un ton grave. Ce sujet était particulièrement douloureux pour moi, car, si elle mettait tout ça sur le compte de sa maladresse et de sa malchance, je ne pouvais nier qu'enréalité, j'étais la cause de tous ses problèmes... Sans moi, elle vivait uneexistence tranquille et normale, entourée d'humains de son âge qui ne lui voudraient aucun mal - ou du moins, qui ne seraient pas constamment attirés par son sang. Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas faillit perdre la vie au printemps dernier, prise au piège par unterrible traqueur, sinos routes ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées... Aussi j'espérais qu'elle n'insisterait pas et parlerait d'autre chose, mais c'était sans compter sa détermination.  
_ - M'exposer?_, répéta-t-elle furieuse. _Je croyais que nous étions d'accord là-dessus: la malchance qui me poursuit relève de ma seule faute! Que tu ose penser différemment est intolérable!  
- Comment réagirais-tu à ma place?,_demandais-je alors plus doucement, afin qu'elle comprenne mon point de vue. De plus, je savais très bien qu'elle ne supportait pas plus que moi l'idée que l'être chéri et aimé par dessus tout ne fût plus de ce monde.  
_ - Ce n'est pas pareil,_ décréta-t-elle malgré tout.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. C'était à la fois exactement pareil -rien qu'à voir la tête qu'elle faisait chaque fois que je devais partir chasser pendant plusieurs jours et le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait à mon retour- et cependant totalement différent dans la mesure où ma fin à moi était pratiquementimpossible.  
_ - Si c'était à toi qu'il arrivait quelque chose_, suggéra-t-elle, hésitante et terrorisée par cettesimple idée. _Voudrais-tu que jeme suicide?_  
Annoncée ainsi, la situation prenait uneallure si tragique, si dramatique... La tristesse s'empara de moi. Évidemment que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle mette fin à ses jours si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose! Ce serait terriblement égoïste de simplement oser envisager qu'elle puisse faire cela pour moi, d'autant plus que ce n'était même pas certain que nous nous retrouverions dans l'au-delà puisque je n'étais qu'un monstre, définitivement damné!  
_ - Je comprends ton point de vue... un peu,_ avouais-je finalement. _Mais que ferais-je sans toi?_Je ne pouvais effectivement pas imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, ce que pourraitêtre une vie sans mon amour, la sachant disparue à jamais, alors qu'elle avait complètement illuminé mon ciel. Depuis que je la connaissais et étais tombé irrévocablement sous son charme, j'avais l'impression de revivre pleinement, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas ces quatre-vingt-huit dernière années, comme si je les avais passées a moitié endormis, enfermé dans un monde parallèle jusqu'à son arrivée dans ma vie...  
_ - Ce que tu faisais avant que je ne débarque dans ta vie et te complique les choses,_ répliqua mon amour.  
_ - Ainsi formulé, ça paraît tellementsimple,_soupirais-je. Ah... si elle savait... Avant qu'elle arrive, je faisais... rien. Ce n'était pas vraiment une vie! Quand je ne chassais pas, je passais le plus clair de mon temps enfermé dans ma chambre, seul, presque écœuré par la présence constante de trois couples heureux autour de moi, même si j'adorais chaque membre de ma famille...  
_ - Ça l'est,_affirma ma bien aimée. _Je ne suis pas très intéressante tu sais!_  
Ah ça, c'est sûr, elle n'était pas très intéressante! Elle était littéralement fascinante, époustouflante! Non mais sérieusement, quand cessera-t-elle d'avoir une image si négative d'ellemême? Elle était terriblement belle, amusante, intelligente, intéressante et attirante... Bref, parfaite à mes yeux -comme à ceux de bien d'autres garçons d'ailleurs. Je voulus tout d'abord protester, mais me retins pour ne pas la fâcher et parce que j'entendis soudain un bruit de moteur au bout de la rue.  
_ - Ce sujet-là est clos, lui aussi,_concluais-je donc  
_ « Quelle longue journée! Je suisépuisé moi! … J'espère qu'Isabella ne m'en voudra pas trop de regarder le match deBaseball le soir de son anniversaire »_. Charlie. Ses pensées confirmèrent ce que mon ouïe avait perçu quelques secondes plus tôt. Je me redressais alors dans le canapé et repoussais légèrement mon amour.  
_ - Charlie?_, devina-t-elle.  
J'acquiesçais et lui souris tendrement tandis qu'elle me prenait la main. La voiture de patrouille s'arrêta dans l'allée. Quelques instants plus tard, le shérif entra, une grande pizza dans lesmains.  
_ - Bonjour les enfants! Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais d'être débarrassée dela cuisine et de la vaisselle le jour de ton anniversaire,_ dit-il à sa fille. _Vous avez faim?_  
_ - Bien sûr. Merci, papa._  
Comme d'habitude, je déclinais poliment la proposition et restais au salon pendant queBella mangeait avecson père dansla cuisine. Je faisais les cents pas dans la pièce, pensant à la soirée et espérant que ma bien aimée s'amuserait et qu'elle finirait par apprécier nos présents. Chaque fois que je passais près de la porte donnant surla cuisine, j'échangeais regards tendres et sourires en coin avec mon petit ange, par dessus les épaules de son père, qui ne remarquait rien, bien trop plongé dans ses pensées.  
_ « Ah... après une si rude journée, j'aimerais bien voir gagner lesMariners, ce soir. Surtout qu'ils ont perdus leur derniermatch... J'espère queBell's ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur... Après tout, elle a d'la compagnie »_  
_ - Puis je vous emprunterBella quelques heures?_, demandais-jeà Charlie une fois le repas achevé, afin de le déculpabiliser.  
_ « Oh... mais quelle bonne idée ça!... je devrais penser à revoir mon jugement sur ce garçon, il n'est peut-être pas si mal finalement. Seulement, il est toujourscollé à Bella... Et beaucoup trop protecteur, c'estridicule!, Elle n'est tout de même pas en sucre ma fille! »_pensa-t-il avant de répondre à haute voix, sous le regard déçu de mon amour:  
_ - Pas de problèmes! Il y a unmatch Mariners-Sox*, je ne serais pas d'une très bonne compagnie... Tiens, n'oublie pas ça,_ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa fille tout en lui lançant l'appareil photo qu'il lui avait offert le matin même. Les réflexes de celle-ci étant un peu lent, je l'attrapais juste avant qu'il s'écrase au sol et le tendis à ma chérie.  
_ -Bien joué,_commentaCharlie. _Tu connaista mère, Bella, elle trépigne à l'idée de voir tes photos.  
__ - Bonne idée_, renchéris-je alors.  
Puisqu'elle n'aspirait qu'a devenir un monstre assoiffé et qu'il me serait probablementimpossible de refuser indéfiniment, autant immortaliser leplus possible sa vie d'humaine, surtout un évènement tel que son anniversaire. Et puis, Alice se ferait une grande joie de nous canarder... Bella cadra mon visage et je lui fis monplus beau sourire pour ce qui devait être son tout premier cliché puisqu'elle s'écria:  
_ - Il fonctionne!_  
_ - Super! Bon amusez vous bien, les enfants,_ditCharlie en nous poussant presque dehors tant il était pressé de retourner au salon pour ne pas perdre une miette du match.

Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'antiqueChevrolet et cette fois mon amour ne protesta pas lorsque je l'invitais à prendre place côté passager. Je m'installais ensuitederrière le volant et manœuvrais pour sortir del'allée. Nous traversâmes Forks à vitesse réduite -enfin, trop réduite pour moi en tout cas- et le moteur gronda lorsque je voulu dépasser les quatre-vingt kilomètres heure.  
_ - Doucement,_m'avertisBella.  
_ - Tu sais ce qui te plairais vraiment?_, demandais-je tout en connaissant pertinemment la réaction de ma bien aimée, qui -malheureusement- adorait sa camionnette. _Un joli petitcoupé Audi. Puissant et très silencieux._  
_ - Ma voiture me convient parfaitement. Et à propos de dépenses inutiles, si tu tiens à la vie, tu as intérêt à ne rien m'avoir acheté pour mon anniversaire,_fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulaitmenaçant. Elle était si craquante lorsqu'elle s'énervait ainsi!  
_ - Je n'ai pas déboursé un sou!_, jurais-je en souriant... Non en fait, Alice l'avait en quelques sorte fait pour moi...  
_ - Bien._  
_ - Tu me rendrais service?_, demandais-je avecprudence.  
_ - Ça dépend._  
_ - Bella,_soupirais-je dépité par son ton méfiant, avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux: _Le dernier vrai anniversaire que nous avons célébré a été celui d'Emmett en 1935. Alors je t'en prie, laisse nous un peu de mou et fais un effort. La famille est super-enthousiaste. _Et encore, le mot est faible, ajoutais-je pour moi même.  
_ - Je vais essayer,_promit-elle, unepetite mousurprise sur le visage.  
_ - Il faut aussi que je te prévienne..._  
_ - Oui?_  
_ - Tout le monde est à la maison,_répondis-je en guettant sa réaction.  
_ - Pardon?,_s'étrangla-t-elle étonnée. _Emmett etRosalie sont revenus d'Afrique?_  
_ - Emmett souhaitait être présent, _expliquais-je simplement.  
_ - Et... Rosalie?_, me questionna-t-elle hésitante, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux.  
_ - Ne t'inquiète pas, elle saura se tenir, la rassurais-je._Du moins, je l'espérais... sinon, elle aurait affaire à moi. Il est vrai que j'appréhendais moi aussi la réaction de ma "sœur", qui par bien des aspects, ne portait pas spécialement ma bien aimée dans son cœur et la jalousait notammentd'être humaine. Je décidai donc de changer de sujet pour nepas inquiéter Bella davantage.  
_ - Si je n'ai pas le droit de t'offrir l'Audi, n'y a-t-il pas d'autre cadeau que tu accepterais?_  
_ - Est-ilnécessaire que je te répète ce que j'attends de toi?_, contra-t-elle à mi-voix en me fixant droit dans les yeux.  
Oups... C'était raté pour le changement de sujet... Celui-ci était même bien pire que le précédent! Je fonçais les sourcils, mécontent. Pourquoi, alors que j'étais prêt à lui décrocher la lune si elle me le demandait, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle désire la seule chose que je ne pouvais me résigner à lui offrir? Bien sûr, je la désirais pour toujours à mes côtés, mais cela aurait été tellement égoïste de ma part... Ce sujet, très douloureux pour moi -j'étais partagé entre le désir et la raison- était récurrent entre nous ces derniers temps, et ne voulant plus me disputer, je soufflais simplement:  
_ - Pas ce soir, s'il te plait, Bella._  
_ - Tant pis,_fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, _Alice sera peutêtre d'accord, elle._  
Je poussais un grondement sourd et menaçant, blessé par les sous-entendu et énervé par la véracité de cesparoles: ma sœur était biencapable de lui promettre une telle chose, dans la mesure où toute ma famille (à l'exception deRosalie, évidemment) refusait de comprendre pourquoi ilm'était impossible, alors que c'était son plus grand souhait, de transformer celle que j'aimais bien plus que ma propre vie... Là résidait probablement le véritable problème, d'ailleurs: je l'aimais justement bien trop pour lui infliger une telle souffrance et lui voler son âme.  
_ -Ne rêves pas, ripostais-je, ceci ne sera pas ton dernier anniversaire._Alice serait incapable de s'opposer à moi.  
- C'est injuste!, déclara-t-elle boudeuse.  
Mes mâchoires se serrèrent alors que j'essayais pourtant de garder mon calme pour maîtriser au mieux mes pulsions sanguinaires... Nous venions d'arriver devant la maison et tandis que je coupais le moteur, ma bien aimée gémit et se tendit lorsqu'elle découvrit les innombrables guirlandes savamment suspendues par les bon soins de ma sœur, au porche de la villa et dans les arbres alentours.  
- C'est une fête, lui rappelais-je. Tâche de jouer le jeu.  
- Compte sur moi, marmonna-t-elle.  
Je fis rapidement le tour du véhicule et lui offris mon bras pour l'aider à en sortir.  
-J'ai une question, annonça-t-elle, hésitante.  
Aussitôt, je me raidis, m'attendant au pire... Mais, très vite, son regard s'illumina tandis qu'elle secouait son appareil photo.  
- Si je donne la pellicule à développer, ajouta ma bien aimée, l'air profondément inquiète, apparaitras-tu sur les photos?  
Je m'esclaffai, tout en l'entrainant vers le perron. Elle était parfois si imprévisible! Comment pouvait elleencore croire toutes ces sottises racontées sur mon espèce alors qu'elle nous côtoyait, ma famille et moi, presque quotidiennement depuis près de huit mois? Et sa mine si troublée, désespérée, comme si ce serait la fin du monde si je n'apparaissais pas sur la pellicule -c'eût pourtant était un comble si les vampires ne pouvaient pas être immortalisés sur papier glacé- alors que je passais l'intégralité de mon temps en sa compagnie, mis à part les moments inévitables où ma soif devenait trop forte.  
Je riais toujours lorsque nous arrivâmes près de la porte d'entrée, mais soudain, les pensées des miens, qu'ils s'efforçaient d'ordinaire à garder pour eux -pour notre bien-être à tous-, m'assaillirent avec bien plus de force que d'habitude...

* * *

* Mariners et Sox sont respectivement les équipes debaseball deSeattle etChicago.

* * *


	4. 3 Doutes

Salut tout le monde  
et tout d'abord, mille excuses pour cette suite qui arrive aussi tard, je sais que beaucoup l'attendait (et moi la première, je dois dire^^) avec impatience... C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour cette raison qu'elle arrive si tard! Bizarre me direz-vous, et pourtant, c'est la vérité: j'ai pris mon temps afin d'essayer de ne pas vous décevoir... j'espère que ça aura marché!  
L'autre raison est, qu'étant en terminale, le bac approche à grand pas et j'ai donc pas mal de choses à faire et très peu de temps pour écrire... Mais bon, au lieu de continuer à blablater sur ma vie, laissons maintenant place à la lecture avec les habituels rappels pour vous dire que cette histoire et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

voilà,  
Ah si, j'allais oublier le plus important, merci pour vos reviews !! Ça fait toujours très plaisir! mais mon seul regret, c'est que je ne puisse pas répondre aux anonymes directement...

donc je tiens juste à les remercier tout particulièrement et surtout Lou29, si tu repasse par la!  
Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai effectivement lu Midnight Sun, mais bien avant d'avoir l'idée de faire cette fiction...

**Maintenant: place à la lecture! (on se retrouve à la fin?... s.v.p^^)  
**

**Chapitre 3: Doutes  
**

_« Ah! Enfin, la voilà! Vite, vite, vite!!! … Mais dépêchez-vous! »,_pensait Alice surexcitée, à tel point qu'elle sautillait sûrement sur place.

_« Oh! Edward! entrez vite! Veux voir ma sœurette moi! Elle est toujours aussi drôle on dirait! Vous vous tripoterez plus tard! … »_C'était évidemment Emmett, toujours avec ses allusions douteuses. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre davantage...

_« Non, mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ces deux-là à s'impatienter pour l'arrivée d'une simple humaine ?! Et ce crétin d'Edward, il n'aurait pas pu s'enticher d'une des nôtres plutôt que de cette fille banale et maladroite? Surtout… ». _Je me détournais alors de l'esprit de Rosalie, blessé par ses pensées, même si je savais depuis le début qu'elle n'appréciait pas tellement mon amour.

J'entendis alors Jasper soupirer:  
_« Quel supplice! Entre Alice et Emmett prêts à démolir la porte et Rosalie plus que furieuse... Heureusement que Carlisle et Esmé savent se maîtriser! Quoique, Esmé s'impatiente elle aussi! … Elle qui considère Bella comme sa troisième fille! … Allez, Edward, laisse-la venir! C'est un vrai cauchemar pour moi ici! » _

_« Désolé, fils, mais si vous n'entrez pas rapidement, nous ne serons plus en mesure d'empêcher ta sœur de défoncer la porte... Or, tu sais ce qu'Esmé en pense... Ce n'est pas très amusant de devoir toujours réparer les même choses... »_C'était bien sûr Carlisle, toujours aussi calme et confiant, mais quand même légèrement amusé.

J'ouvris alors la porte d'entrée donnant directement sur le salon où toute ma famille s'était réunie pour nous attendre. La pièce était totalement décorée et chaque surface était couverte de bougies et de vases en cristal remplis de roses rouges. Sur l'estrade, à côté de mon piano à queue lui aussi couvert de roses, Alice avait entreposé, sur une grande table blanche, les nombreux présents que nous comptions offrir à ma dulcinée, ainsi qu'un énorme gâteau et une pile d'assiettes en cristal.

_« Oh non... c'est pire que tout maintenant! … Moi qui avait pourtant tenté de limiter Alice pour éviter ça... Pourquoi faut-il que mon petit lutin n'en ait fait encore une fois qu'à sa tête? »  
_C'était Jasper et il semblait presque souffrir les martyrs. Emmett et Alice ne se tenaient plus. Cependant, je remerciais cette dernière de rester près de sa moitié et de la soutenir au lieu de venir se jeter sur son amie comme elle le faisait habituellement. En effet, Bella avait l'air d'être totalement mal à l'aise et terriblement horrifiée. Je comprenais mieux les pensées de mon frère...  
Aussi, pour rassurer et encourager mon amour et ainsi essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, j'allais tendrement enlacer sa taille et déposer un doux baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Mes parents, qui se tenaient les plus près de l'entrée, s'approchèrent alors doucement de nous et tandis qu'Esmé serrait prudemment ma bien aimée dans ses bras, Carlisle la prit par les épaules et lui chuchota tout bas:  
_- Désolé, Bella, nous n'avons pas réussi à réfréner les ardeurs d'Alice._

Emmett et Rose s'approchèrent à leur tour. Et, si mon frère souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, sa femme, quand à elle, avait le visage très fermé et elle semblait énervée par le comportement d'Emmett lorsqu'il dit d'un ton faussement déçu:

_- Tu n'a pas changé. J'espérais une différence perceptible, mais tu rougis toujours autant._  
_- Merci beaucoup,_répondit mon amour en s'empourprant de plus belle, ce qui, bien entendu, entraina le fou rire de mon grizzli de frère.  
_- Je dois m'absenter une minute_, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil ostentatoire à Alice et tout en tentant de dissimuler l'image du bel autoradio tout neuf qu'il avait dans la tête...  
Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé! Ma douce risquait de devenir folle de rage...  
_- Attendez-moi pour commencer_, acheva-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Alice semblait pourtant en avoir décidé autrement puisqu'elle choisit justement ce moment-là pour lâcher la main de son compagnon afin de venir saluer Bella. Jasper, à mon grand soulagement, se contenta d'un signe de tête tout en restant en retrait.  
Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas mon frère, bien au contraire, mais je ne voulais simplement pas tenter le diable... Sa cohabitation forcée avec mon amour au printemps dernier dans une suite d'hôtel à Phœnix avait beau s'être merveilleusement bien déroulée, Jasper restait malgré tout le plus instable de nous tous car il avait toujours un peu de mal à s'habituer à notre régime de "végétarien".

_- C'est l'heure des cadeaux,_décréta ma sœur en tirant Bella vers la grande table.  
_- Alice,_ s'exaspéra ma chérie, _je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien..._  
_- Et je ne t'ai pas écoutée, _la coupa celle-ci tout en la débarrassant de son appareil photo afin de lui donner à la place un gros paquet carré qu'elle lui ordonna alors d'ouvrir.  
Il s'agissait du cadeau que lui offraient Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper et tandis qu'elle le déballait, sceptique, je pus constater que mes conclusions avaient été les bonnes. C'était bel et bien une nouvelle stéréo pour sa camionnette et, comme Jasper le lui expliquait après s'être esclaffé devant la perplexité de mon amour lorsqu'elle avait découvert une boîte vide, Emmett était en ce moment même dehors, en train de l'installer afin que ma bien aimée ne puisse la refuser.

Une fois de plus, Alice n'avait décidément rien laissé de côté! On aurait pu croire à un véritable coup monté!  
_- Merci Jasper, Rosalie,_ lança-t-elle puis plus fort, elle ajouta: _Merci Emmett!_  
Ce dernier explosa de rire.  
C'était terriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir entendre les pensées de ma belle... Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas protesté signifiait-il qu'elle était réellement touchée et qu'elle appréciait? Où bien était elle trop intimidée ou trop polie pour oser râler?

_- À notre tour, à Edward et à moi_, la pressa ma sœur en lui tendant le petit paquet plat qu'elle avait refusé d'ouvrir le matin même. Bella se tourna alors vers moi pour me fusiller du regard et s'exclama:  
_- Tu m'avais promis_

Qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle s'énervait ainsi. On eut dit un petit chaton tentant -en vain- de se donner des airs de félin redoutable!  
J'allais lui répondre mais n'en eus pourtant pas le temps, car à ce moment là, le grizzli fit son grand retour en braillant:  
_- Tip top au bon moment!_  
Et ses pensées étaient encore plus bruyantes:  
_« Et maintenant... le cadeau de notre cher Eddy! Ça promet! Jasper fait bien de se rapprocher ça risque d'être mieux qu'un feuilleton! Il est si romantique et généreux le frangin! J'me demande bien ce qu'il a pu trouver... Et Bell's qui refuse tous ses présents d'habitude! Ça va être carrément explosif, j'en suis sûr! … Attention, Bella vs Edward: premier round! »_

Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant des fois … Non, réflexion faite, il l'était pratiquement tout le temps! Faisant fi de ses pensées trop bruyantes, je me concentrai sur mon amour et, la fixant droit dans les yeux, je lui assurai:  
_- Je n'ai pas dépensé un sou_.  
Puis, tendrement, j'écartais une mèche rebelle afin de mieux contempler son beau visage. Elle frissonna à mon contact mais sembla tout de même se détendre un peu puisqu'elle finit par céder:  
_- Très bien_, dit elle avec une petite moue trop craquante.

_« Ahah! Et maintenant, le cadeau!... Ed' a peut être gagné une première bataille -faut dire, elle est si facilement influençable parfois!- mais la guerre n'est pas terminée! »_rigola Emmett, amusé. Et pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, il scanda dans sa tête: _« Le cadeau! Le cadeau!! Le cadeau!!! »_  
À mon grand soulagement, ma bien aimée finit par s'emparer du petit paquet que lui tendait toujours Alice, et après une dernière petite mimique agacée, elle passa son doigt sous le papier pour le décoller.

_- Zut!,_ crus-je l'entendre ronchonner, mais tout se passa ensuite si vite...

Un odeur très légèrement salée et terriblement affriolante se répandit dans toute la pièce tandis que ma gorge se mit à brûler horriblement, bien que j'eus chassé plus que nécessaire le matin même.  
Je compris alors, seulement à ce moment là, l'interjection prononcée un vingtième de seconde plus tôt par mon amour. Un petit regard dans sa direction confirma mes doutes et mes craintes: mon pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser!  
Une minuscule gouttelette de sang était en train de perler sur l'index de Bella qui venait de se couper accidentellement sur la bordure du papier cadeau. Et l'odeur qui flottait à présent dans l'air était merveilleusement attirante, enchanteresse, tout particulièrement pour moi, mais pas seulement: les six autres vampires s'étaient tous figés à la vue de ce sang humain -y compris Carlisle qui était pourtant presque complètement immunisé.

Tout à coup, Jasper sembla se ressaisir. Il se préparait à bondir.  
Sentant la menace peser contre l'amour de ma vie, mon instinct humain prit le dessus sur le monstre et ma respiration se bloqua. Je me précipitai sur ma bien aimée, tout en rugissant, et me plaçait en position défensive devant elle juste au moment où Jasper allait lui sauter dessus pour s'abreuver de son sang. Désormais, le premier qui voudrait toucher à un seul de ses cheveux devra d'abord me passer sur le corps!  
Cependant, dans mon élan pour stopper mon frère -qu'Emmett avait finalement réussi in extrémis à attraper et à retenir dans ses bras musclés- j'avais malencontreusement bousculé Bella qui perdit alors l'équilibre et tomba sur la grande table, la renversant au passage, avant de s'effondrer au milieu d'un éparpillement de cristal brisé.

La situation faillit empirer encore davantage tandis que l'alléchante effluve redoublait d'intensité.

Les six vampires devant moi étaient définitivement assoiffés, et moi-même je n'osais faire face à mon pauvre amour de peur de ne pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps.  
Carlisle fût le premier à recouvrer ses esprits. Il ordonna à Rosalie et Emmett de faire sortir Jasper, qui, toutes dents dehors, poursuivait pourtant ses tentatives pour se libérer des bras puissant de notre frère et se jeter ainsi sur sa proie.  
Essayant tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle, je m'accroupis devant Bella, lui tournant toujours le dos par peur de voir voler en éclats tous mes efforts pour pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal.  
La pauvre, dans mon dos, était complètement sous le choc. Et elle devait également être terrorisée tellement tout s'était déroulé à une vitesse ahurissante. Il devait s'être écoulé moins de cinq secondes depuis qu'elle s'était entaillé le doigt et maintenant, elle gisait au sol, les bras ensanglantés par les assiettes brisées.

_« Ah! J'ai comme l'impression qu'on pourra désormais retrouver une vie plus normale, loin de toute cette folie, même si on va devoir déménager une fois de plus... »_osa penser Rosalie, apparemment satisfaite.

Retenant toujours ma respiration, je poussai un grognement pour l'avertir. Elle sembla comprendre et vint finalement se placer devant Jasper -tout en restant à une bonne distance de ses mâchoires- et aida son époux à l'entrainer dehors par la baie vitrée qu'Esmé venait d'ouvrir. Une main sur la bouche et le nez pour s'empêcher de respirer, cette dernière lança malgré tout:  
_- Je suis navrée, Bella._  
Puis elle partit à son tour en direction de la forêt. Je pus cependant entendre ses pensées pendant quelques fractions de secondes, avant qu'elle ne laisse son instinct de chasseuse prendre le dessus:  
_« Pauvre Bella... Pauvre Edward... Je me sens si coupable! Jamais nous n'aurions dû organiser cette fête! … Quelle catastrophe! … Si seulement nous avions écouté Bella... »_

Dans le salon, nous n'étions plus que quatre à présent mais je ne relâchais toutefois pas mon attention des deux derniers membres vampiriques de ma famille.  
Pendant tout ce temps, Alice était restée figée, telle une statue, le doigt posé sur le déclencheur du petit appareil photo de mon amour, prête à l'enfoncer pour immortaliser l'expression de Bella au moment précis où elle aurait découvert le cadeau que nous lui offrions. Ses pensées étaient bien trop confuses pour que je les comprennent précisément; toutefois, ma sœur paraissait partagée entre la culpabilité, le remord, la compassion et la désolation envers son chéri, la souffrance et l'effroi à tel point que sa soif semblait presque dérisoire.

Carlisle, quand à lui, voulu s'avancer vers ma bien aimée, mais l'air grave et menaçant, je restais devant elle, refusant de m'écarter.  
_- Laisse moi approcher, Edward,_ me murmura-t-il prudemment.

Une seconde complète s'écoula avant que je finisse par accepter et me détendre. Pendant ce laps de temps, ce sont les yeux pas tout à fait noirs de mon père qui me rassurèrent, ainsi que les pensées calme qu'il m'adressait:

_« Je suis profondément fier de toi, mon fils! Tu as agi exactement comme il le fallait et même probablement bien mieux que je ne l'aurais fait à ta place! Je suis très impressionné par ton contrôle, car je dois admettre que le sang de Bella, qui t'attire toi tout particulièrement, est le plus exquis qu'il m'ait été donné de sentir depuis celui d'Esmé avant que je ne la transforme... Je regrette tellement ce qui vient de se passer... Tu sais que je la considère comme ma propre fille, alors ne t'inquiètes pas et laisse moi l'aider, il ne lui arrivera rien en ma présence! »_

Je me relevais donc et m'approchais d'Alice qui retrouva ses esprits juste à ce moment-là. Elle attrapa une serviette et la tendit à Carlisle pour éponger le sang qui continuait de couler le long des bras de mon amour.

_- Il y a trop d'éclats de verre dans la blessure_, dit-il simplement après avoir refuser l'aide d'Alice par un signe de la tête. Il déchira alors une longue bande dans la nappe blanche afin d'improviser un garrot juste au dessus du coude de la blessée. Ce faisant, il lui demanda d'une voix douce:  
_- Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'hôpital, Bella? Ou préfères-tu que je m'occupe de toi ici?_  
_- Ici, s'il vous plait,_ chuchota-t-elle en retour.

C'était du Bella tout craché! Toujours à penser aux autres avant de s'occuper d'elle-même... Car, si elle avait refusé d'aller aux urgences, là où mon père aurait pourtant mieux pu la soigner, c'était vraisemblablement pour ne pas inquiéter Charlie, son père. De plus, elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse et malgré la douleur qu'elle devait endurer maintenant par ma faute -c'est moi qui l'avait poussée un peu plus tôt contre la table- elle essayait de garder figure humaine et de ne rien laisser paraître.

De mon côté, j'étais totalement mortifié. Je ne savais plus quoi faire... J'aurais voulu serrer Bella tendrement dans mes bras pour la rassurer en lui soufflant des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable tant j'étais rongé par la culpabilité et le désespoir. Et de plus, le monstre menaçait toujours de sortir à tout instant... Je restait donc planté là, près du piano, à contempler mon bel amour...

Depuis qu'elle avait recouvré ses esprits, Alice ne m'avait pas quitté et elle me témoignait tout son soutient et son affection en me tenant simplement la main. C'est ce qui était formidable avec ma sœur: nous nous connaissions si bien l'un l'autre que nous n'avions plus besoin parler pour nous comprendre et elle savait pertinemment que, dans ces moments-là, le seul moyen de me réconforter un peu était de ne rien dire et surtout de ne pas penser. Entendre la compassion, la pitié, la culpabilité ou toutes autres pensées du même genre avait plus généralement le don de m'énerver davantage, même s'ils pensaient m'aider en faisant cela.  
Toutefois, lorsque Bella répondit qu'elle préférait rester ici, Alice dut me lâcher pour aider notre père... cependant, et malgré les doutes et le malheur qui la rongeaient elle aussi, elle continua à bloquer complètement ses pensées.  
_- Je vais chercher ta sacoche,_dit-elle à Carlisle en disparaissant dans les étages.

_- Installons-nous dans la cuisine,_décréta mon père qui me demanda ensuite, par la pensée, si je pouvais y emmener Bella afin qu'il puisse maintenir la pression contre son bras blessé. Je m'approchais donc d'elle, le visage impassible pour masquer mon désarroi, et la soulevais sans effort.

_- Comment te sens-tu, Bella?_, s'enquit-il ensuite.  
_- Ça va,_ répondit-elle d'un ton plutôt assuré qui la fit sourire faiblement.

Elle, qui d'apparence semblait si fragile, pouvait parfois faire preuve de tellement de force et de courage que c'en était désarçonnant! Et pire que ça... elle tentait même de nous rassurer et de nous épargner! De m'épargner moi, tout particulièrement -alors que j'étais le plus fautif dans cette histoire- en me demandant de sortir pendant que Carlisle s'occupait d'elle.  
Je tentais vainement de protester, mais rien n'y fit... Elle avait sans doutes remarqué mes mâchoires serrées (je retenais toujours ma respiration) et l'éclat de mes prunelles qui trahissait sûrement toute l'intensité de ma soif. Alors, voyant qu'elle insistait toujours, soutenue par mon père et ma sœur qui commençait d'ailleurs à s'énerver, je finis par quitter la pièce.

Bella était réellement une fille formidable et fantastique et malgré tout mon amour pour elle, je ne la méritais pas! J'aurais dû m'éloigner d'elle depuis déjà bien longtemps...

* * *

Oui, je sais, il est plus court que les précédents, mais il se passe pleins de choses et j'ai eu tellement de difficulté à l'écrire... alors j'espère que ca vous aura plu!  
je vais essayer d'écrire le suivant le plus vite possible, mais je ne vous promet rien... Aussi, pour ceux qui voudraient patienter en attendant, et si vous ne l'avais pas encore lu, j'ai aussi écrit un petit OS il y a deux semaines... mais il n'a aucun rapport avec cette fic...  
voila bon week' à toutes et à bientot^^


	5. 4 Coeur et Raison

Salut a tous!

voilà, avec toutes mes excuses, la suite et fin du chapitre dont le début a été posté 15 jours plus tot! (pour plus de simplicité, je remet ici l'intégralité du chapitre et espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!  
merci pour toutes vos reviews et j'espere bien que vous continuerez de me lire!

**Chapitre 4: Cœur et Raison**

_- Inutile de jouer les héros, Carlisle n'a pas besoin de ton aide. Va respirer l'air frais.  
- Mieux vaudrais que tu rejoignes Jasper avant qu'il ne dépasse les bornes. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut terriblement. Toi seul pourra le calmer.  
- Oui, va retrouver ton frère.  
- Comme ça tu serviras à quelque chose!  
_  
Alors que je courrais sans but précis à travers la forêt dense -la course m'aidait généralement à réfléchir et faire le vide- les dernières paroles prononcées par Bella, Carlisle et Alice dans la cuisine tournaient et retournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Si j'avais écouté mon cœur, grandement ravivé par mon amour envers Bella, je serais resté à la villa et lui aurais tenu la main afin de la rassurer, pendant que mon père la soignait. J'étais d'ailleurs parvenu à me maitriser parfaitement et m'éloigner de ma bien aimée ne serait-ce qu'une minute me rendait malade!  
Mais au lieu de cela, la raison -fortement encouragée par les pensées qu'Alice, bien trop inquiète pour Jasper et désolée et anxieuse pour sa meilleure amie, avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir- avait très vite repris le dessus sur les sentiments.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'étais un véritable monstre et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais y changer quoique ce soit, et certainement pas une humaine...

Jasper n'y pouvait rien! Qui peut lutter contre une nature si maléfique? Et, j'en sais quelque chose, l'odeur de Bella était bien plus qu'alléchante... tout simplement divine en fait!

Non, si j'avais vu en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, tous mes pires "cauchemars" se réaliser, j'en étais l'unique responsable! Si je n'étais pas revenu près d'elle après avoir surmonté ma crainte et mon incompréhension des premiers temps, si je ne m'étais pas ensuite autant rapproché de cette fragile humaine et enfin, si je n'étais pas tombé définitivement et irrévocablement tombé sous son charme, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit et Bella serait, à l'heure actuelle, en train de souffler ses dix huit bougies avec ses amis humains, en particulier ce crétin de Newton, au lieu de passer le reste de la soirée en compagnie de vampires assoiffés, qui, même s'ils se retenaient, n'avaient qu'une seule envie: s'abreuver de son sang!

Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas accepter une telle chose!

Je refusais de voir Bella souffrir! Et, si, dans un premier temps -tout en sachant évidemment que j'étais particulièrement dangereux pour elle- j'avais eu la douce impression d'être une espèce d'ange gardien qui la protégeait d'elle même et de sa maladresse, je devais désormais admettre que je ne lui apporterais jamais rien de bon! Bien au contraire! Et la meilleure façon de ne plus voir souffrir ma dulcinée -ou du moins de ne pas être la cause directe des prochains accidents- était encore de partir le plus vite possible pour ne jamais revenir. Et même si cela serait très douloureux pour moi, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution... Mais je l'aimais tellement!

C'est pourquoi je m'effondrai littéralement au sol quand je réalisai enfin où mes pieds m'avaient inconsciemment menés... La clairière… notre clairière... Ce lieu magique, sauvage mais délicat, isolé, perdu en pleine forêt et époustouflant de beauté, qui avait était témoin de notre amour, puisque c'est là que tout avait commencé entre nous et c'est également là que nous venions chercher le calme et l'isolement pour nous retrouver rien que tous les deux, loin des sens surdéveloppés des miens et des insinuations douteuses d'Emmett... ce lieu magique me semblait pourtant cruellement triste et vide sans ma Bella...

Je dus rester couché là, recroquevillé sur moi même, en plein centre de la clairière à écouter le silence de la nature et les clapotis du ruisseau qui traversait tranquillement l'espace dépourvu d'arbres, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant de reprendre mes esprits et de me relever, me rappelant brusquement l'objectif premier de ma course à travers les bois: Jasper... Oui... Jasper... il avait certainement besoin de moi. Carlisle avait raison, j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'aider et à comprendre exactement ce qu'il ressentait...

Pourtant, j'avais beau ne pas lui en vouloir, je me sentais malgré tout incapable de m'approcher de lui. Il devait être dans un tel état qu'il en avait sûrement perdu le contrôle de ses pensées et aller à sa rencontre signifierait , pour moi, revoir et endurer les malheureux évènements, entendre don remords et ses excuses ainsi que ceux d'Esmé et d'Emmett... Et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose que je pourrais supporter!

Je n'avais pas besoin de leurs excuses et ils auraient beau être désolés, cela n'amoindrirait en aucun cas la rage et la colère que je pouvais ressentir à l'égard de moi-même et de cette mystérieuse entité appelée Dame Nature qui avait autorisé l'existence de créatures aussi monstrueuses que les vampires!

Il me fallut donc plusieurs minutes pour chasser mes doutes et mes peurs et pour rassembler tout mon courage avant de partir rejoindre ma famille que je fini par retrouver à quelques kilomètres de Forks en direction de Goat Rocks, dans un endroit très reculé loin de toute vie humaine et où la faune carnivore était actuellement très présente. En effet, lorsque j'arrivais enfin près d'eux, Jasper vidait apparemment son premier grizzli tandis que trois carcasses de pumas gisaient déjà à ses pieds avec les corps sans vie de cinq élans; Esmé s'attaquait avec grâce à son premier puma après avoir tués quelques élans en route et les deux amoureux, quand à eux, partageaient déjà leur troisième ours qu'Emmett avait manifestement abattu avec sauvagerie.

Je fus d'ailleurs grandement soulagé de tous les trouver en train de chasser, car je ne pouvais alors pas entendre leurs pensées puisque, dans ce cas, l'instinct de prédateur prenait complètement le dessus sur le côté humain. Je décidai donc de les laisser tranquilles quelques instants encore et profitai de ce temps pour chasser moi aussi un ou deux puma, car j'avais beau garder le contrôle, je ne pouvais pas nier que la soif me brulait de plus en plus la gorge. Et de plus, j'allais avoir besoin de toutes mes forces pour rester calme et maitre de mes actes lorsque je serais face à Jasper.

Deux pumas et cinq minutes plus tard, je retournais dans la clairière où se trouvait ma famille. J'avançais directement vers mon frère, occupé à débarrasser les carcasses avec Esmé, quand deux bras d'acier se fermèrent autour de ma taille. Je n'avais pourtant pas entendu Emmett approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise:

_« Hey! Pas si vite mon pote! Laisse le en paix, il vient juste de se calmer! C'est pas le moment d'en remettre une couche! En plus, je crois qu'il s'en veut déjà suffisamment... »_

_- Lâche moi Em', je sais ce que je fais! _répondis-je un peu sèchement.

- _Ok! Comme tu voudras... Après tout, c'est toi qui aura affaire à Alice s'il arrive quoique ce soit à son chéri! Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu!_

- _Mais de quoi tu parles? Pourquoi devrait-il arriver quelque chose à Jasper? N'ai-je pas le droit d'aller simplement discuter avec lui?_ demandais-je un peu surpris et blessé par les insinuations d'Emmett...

_- Edward, tu te sens bien? Bien sûr que t'as le droit d'aller le voir, mais il a quand même failli tuer ton unique amour il n'y a même pas une demi heure, tu te souviens?! Tu devrais être hors de toi là!_

_- Oh mais je vais très bien! Non, je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est produit ce soir. Mais j'ai réfléchis et je ne lui en veux pas, alors laisse moi aller lui parler,_ insistais-je. Puis, pour être bien sûr d'avoir la paix, j'ajoutais: _Carlisle sait que je suis là et de plus, je viens juste de chasser et je suis parfaitement calme mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je ne m'énerve pas, tu ferrais mieux d'aller voir Rosalie et de l'éloigner ou du moins de l'occuper suffisamment pour que je n'entende plus ses atroces pensées!_

Elle venait effectivement de recommencer à exprimer, plutôt bruyamment, une certaine joie vis à vis des évènements de la soirée dans la mesure où elle n'aimait pas Bella mais était également en colère car elle refusait de devoir déménager une fois de plus. Emmett partit donc la rejoindre, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard méfiant, tandis que j'allais déjà vers Jasper.

Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à quelques mètres, je m'arrêtai et soupirai. Esmé m'adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement puis s'éloigna à son tour en pensant:  
_« Allez chéri, courage! Tu peux le faire! Mais, je t'en prie, réfléchis bien à ce que tu compte faire et lui dire! On est tous désolés, surtout ton frère, il s'en mord réellement les doigts... »_

Elle disparut ensuite derrière les arbres et je me retrouvais seul avec Jasper qui était assis par terre en tailleur et ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de ma présence... Je restais donc debout derrière lui, à attendre un quelconque signe de sa part, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas écouter ses pensées.

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, je finis par me rapprocher et posais doucement une main réconfortante sur ses épaules.

_« Non, va-t'en Edward! Laisse moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul... »_ commença-t-il tristement.

Je respirai profondément et m'assis tranquillement face à lui afin de lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour discuter calmement en ami.

_- Écoute-moi Jasper, s'il te plait, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais au moins, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire._

Il soupira mais tenta tout de même de faire le vide dans son esprit chamboulé lorsqu'il compris que j'étais bien décidé à rester. Il ne parla toutefois pas et je repris donc la parole:

_- Merci Vieux! lui dis-je, j'apprécie réellement que tu t'efforces de ne pas repenser à tout ça! Je crois que ça nous aidera beaucoup... Comme tu l'imagines, je suis profondément bouleversé et même blessé par ce qui vient de se produire à la villa mais, si la logique voudrait que j'en veuille à la terre entière et que je sois tout particulièrement en colère contre toi, sache que ce n'est pas le cas..._

A ce moment là, il m'adressa un regard d'incompréhension et ses pensées devinrent totalement confuses et incohérentes... Je poursuivis alors sans lui laisser l'opportunité d'intervenir.

_- Non, ne sois pas étonné. Tout le monde a le droit de déraper ou de commettre des erreurs. Il est parfois impossible de lutter contre notre nature, et crois moi, j'en sais quelque chose... De plus, Bella est si... C'est si dur de résister à son odeur..._

_« Oui, mais toi, tu y arrives très bien! Comment fais-tu pour garder ainsi le contrôle? »_ pensa Jasper, trop bouleversé pour s'exprimer à haute voix. _« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me contrôler aussi bien que vous? Ça fait plus de quarante ans maintenant qu'on vous a rejoint avec Alice... Elle y arrive très bien depuis un moment déjà, mais moi... Pourtant, on ne peux pas dire que je n'essaye pas... »_

_- Et tu t'en sors très bien, Jasper! Bella est exceptionnelle, son odeur est très attirante et pas seulement pour moi! Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu t'en es très bien sorti! Souviens toi des quelques jours à Phœnix, dans la suite d'hôtel..._ voulus-je le rassurer.

_- Oui, mais je ne suis jamais resté très longtemps près d'elle! Et puis, elle n'est pas la seule humaine à avoir une odeur alléchante! Et pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui ai de réelles difficultés à m'adapter à notre mode de vie végétarien?_ commença-t-il à s'énerver.

_- Je crois que Carlisle serait mieux placé pour répondre à tes questions... mais, si tu veux mon avis, c'est en partie lié à ton don. Je suppose que le fait de capter toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments des gens ne t'aide nullement à te contrôler. Il suffit que tu apprennes à gérer cela et à force, ça viendra, je suis persuadé que tu finiras par y arriver à ton tour!_

_- Et comment tu fais, toi, avec les pensées des gens? Ça t'influence pas d'entendre toutes ces voix dans ta tête?_

_- C'est très différent! Les gens et en particulier les humains, ont très souvent des pensées très futiles et dérisoires et par le fait même totalement inintéressante, ou alors, ils se contrôlent entièrement et se fixent sur un détail particulier et dès que tu commence un peu à comprendre le fonctionnement de la pensée, ça devient presque facile de faire abstraction même si je continue malgré moi d'entendre ces voix... Mais les sentiments sont quelques choses de beaucoup plus complexes et incontrôlables, de plus fort aussi... Tu ne peux pas les choisir et encore moins les maitriser, et je pense que c'est pour cette raison que tu as plus de difficultés _

_- Ah oui, et je devrais faire quoi selon toi? Partir loin de toutes civilisations humaines et vivre complètement seul et reclus pour l'éternité?_ dit-il d'un ton las.  
_« Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça... partir, au moins, je ne ferais plus de mal à personne et je ne risquerais plus de tuer Bella... Ed' est vraiment étrange quand même parfois... il ne... »_ pensa-t-il ensuite avant de s'interrompre brusquement lorsqu'il prit conscience que je me tenais toujours devant lui... Il me lança alors un petit regard confus et désolé.

_- Je t'interdis de penser ça, Jasper!_ répliquais-je d'un ton sec. _Partir, dans ton cas, reviendrait à fuir devant l'échec or, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris durant ces quatre-vingt dernières années, c'est que fuir ne sert à rien! Il faut faire face et affronter ses problèmes! En plus, si tu pars, ça brisera totalement notre famille... Alice voudra te suivre et Esmé perdra d'un seul coup deux de ses enfants! En plus, si tu veux partir pour éviter Bella, je crois pouvoir t'affirmer sans trop de problème mais à mon grand regret qu'elle considère sûrement cela comme un accident dû uniquement à sa malchance et sa maladresse... Et je n'ai nullement besoin de lire ses pensées, ni même de discuter avec elle pour pouvoir affirmer une telle chose! Elle t'en veux encore moins que moi, même si tu as failli la tuer! Non, si quelqu'un doit..._

_- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Je vous interdis ne serait-ce que d'oser penser une chose pareille!_ lança brusquement Alice, qui arrivait sur moi telle une furie. _Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu ne peux pas LUI faire ça! _

_- Alice, que se passe-t-il? De quoi tu parles?_ demanda Jasper surpris, _t'as eu une __vision?_  
_- Oui, mais explique lui toi, ce que tu prévois, vas-y je t'en prie! eh! Edward, c'est à toi que je parle!_ s'énerva-t-elle alors que je tournais les talons avant de perdre tout mon contrôle...

_- Alice, s'il te plait, calme toi! Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça... en plus t'as même pas chassé!_ tenta Jasper.

_- Me calmer? Tu veux que je me calme alors que cet idiot a décidé de partir? De quitter Forks et l'amour de sa vie à tout jamais!_ Hurla notre sœur.

_- Quoi? Mais je comprends plus rien, là!_ lança Jasper complètement sous le choc. _Edward, c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit?_ me demanda-t-il ensuite, et comme je ne répondais pas et me contentais de baisser la tête, il prit mon silence (à juste titre) pour une affirmation et repris avec plus d'entrain:

_- Mais c'est quoi ce délire? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?? N'est-ce pas toi qui me disait, il y a moins de trois minutes, qu'il fallait affronter ses problèmes en face plutôt que de fuir à la première difficulté?! Et Esmé ? Tu crois qu'elle sera réellement moins triste si tu es le seul à partir? Tu sais que tu es son premier fils et que, même si elle ne le montre pas, elle a toujours eu malgré tout une préférence pour toi?_

_- Et Bella? T'a pensé à Bella une seconde?_ rajouta Alice en colère. _Et nous? Tu crois que ça nous fera rien de te voir partir comme ça seul ?_

_- Bien sûr que j'ai réfléchi à tout ça!_ Rétorquais-je. _Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que vous allez tous ressentir, mais c'est la meilleure solution! Bella a failli mourir par ma faute! Et si cela c'était produit, je ne m'en serais jamais remis et je ne pourrais même plus me regarder dans un miroir! Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, mais notre relation est vouée à l'échec parce que je suis un monstre!_

_- Arrête de dire de telles âneries! Ce n'est certainement pas ta faute! D'ailleurs, personne n'est responsable de ce qui est arrivé! C'était un accident! Sinon je l'aurais vu!_

_- C'était peut-être un accident, mais elle a malgré tout failli perdre la vie par ma faute! Réfléchis, si je n'étais pas revenu la première fois, si j'étais resté éloigné et distant comme avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille, jamais nous ne serions sortis ensemble et ce qui est arrivé ce soir ne se serait jamais produit!_

- _Non! Toi réfléchis, Edward! Et pense à ce proverbe français qui dit: « avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille »! Ce que tu dis là ne sont que des hypothèses, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui se serait réellement passé! Peut-être l'aurais-tu tout de même revue! Je crois que c'était votre destin de vous rencontrer! En fait, je ne crois pas j'en suis persuadée!  
_  
_- Ne fais pas cette tête_, me dit Jasper alors que j'étais effectivement abasourdi par la remarque de ma petite sœur. _Je pense qu'Alice a raison, Edward! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, Bella et toi! Sinon comment expliques-tu, qu'après plus de quatre vingts ans de solitude profonde ou plutôt en quasiment en cent ans, puisque même en étant humain tu n'as jamais connu l'amour, tu trouve comme ça subitement chaussure à ton pied alors qu'aucune autre fille du lycée ne t'a jamais attirée? D'autant que la grande majorité de ces filles aurait était prête à se damner rien que pour obtenir un seul de tes sourires! Et je suis loin d'être le seul à être d'accord avec Alice, Carlisle et surtout Esmé la considèrent comme leur fille depuis la toute première fois qu'ils l'ont rencontrée. Et Emmett est plus qu'enchanté d'avoir une nouvelle sœur!_

_- Bella est vraiment une fille fantastique! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as!_ renchérit Alice. _Tu compte énormément pour elle! Elle est profondément amoureuse de toi! Plus que tu ne l'imagines!_

_- Encore une fois, je ne peux que confirmer! C'est une très mauvaise idée, parce que, non seulement ton départ la détruirait, mais toi même, tu ne pourrait t'en remettre et cette histoire bouleversera toute la famille!_

Malgré tous leurs arguments, je restais sans voix... je ne savais pas quoi leur répondre, si ce n'était que ma décision était prise. Nous devions partir, c'était la seule solution pour éviter un autre drame comme celui-ci ou empêcher que des vampires cherchent sans cesses à la tuer comme cela avait été le cas avec James quelques mois auparavant...

Devant mon manque de réaction et mon regard sûrement un peu penaud, Alice s'énerva définitivement et se mit réellement à hurler:

_- Tu sais ce que c'est ton vrai problème Edward? C'est que t'es un lâche! C'est trop facile de conseiller les autres, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'appliquer sois-même ces fameux conseils; là, il n'y a plus personne! En plus je ne vois même pas où est le problème si ce n'est que tu as peur! Il ne s'est pratiquement passé ce soir et au lieu de faire face, tu fais la chose la plus terrible que tu pouvais faire! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu connais déjà la solution à tous tes problèmes! Dans trois jours, tout pourrait être définitivement réglé et tu pourrais être pour l'éternité avec celle que tu aimes! Seulement monsieur est bien trop faible ou trop gentleman ou trop lâche pour faire ça! Mais tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire, Bella à son mot à dire, c'est son choix!!_

Elle parlait évidemment de la transformation de Bella que je refusais toujours de manière catégorique, mais avant que je puisse répondre, le regard de ma sœur se figea quelques secondes tandis qu'une vision en rapport à ma dernière pensée prenait place dans sa tête... Je sentais que je ferrais mieux de partir vite avant de relancer encore davantage la fureur d'Alice, surtout que Carlisle devait probablement être sur le point de terminer avec Bella... Cependant, il était trop tard, car j'entendais déjà les pas et les pensées d'Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé qui revenaient vers la clairière... ça allait vraiment être ma fête! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis...

* * *

Une tite review? s'il vous plait, pour me rassurer... j'espère ne pas m'etre trompée dans ce chapitre...  
et cette fois, promis, je me met très vite à la suite!


	6. retour proche

Salut tout le monde …

Je ne sais même pas comment je dois m'adresser à vous, après temps de promesses jamais tenues…  
j'avais dans l'intention de poster un nouveau chapitre vers le début du printemps mais la fin de mon séjour a été pas mal chargée émotionnellement et activement, que je n'avais pas tellement l'envie ni même le temps d'écrire.

Mais toujours est-il que maintenant, je suis bien rentrée en France (enfin ça fait depuis le mois de juin déjà) et que petit à petit, j'ai retrouvé l'envie et le gout de l'écriture, en particulier grâce à Pichou1490 (lien vers ses fictions sur mon profil, dans mes auteurs préférés) et à sa communauté « Le mot du mois » (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, tous les mois elle choisis un nouveau mots et les auteurs peuvent alors décider d'écrire un OS en rapport avec ce mot)…

**Bref tout cela pour vous annoncer que, enfin, je me remettais pleinement à l'écriture de Black Sun !  
et pour vous montrer que c'est bien vrai, voilà tout de suite une petit extrait du chapitre 5 !  
par contre, faudra être patient pour avoir la suite, parce que je n'ai toujours pas fini d'écrire ce chapitre…**

Ah si, juste une toute dernière chose, **je suis toujours à la recherche d'une BETA**, afin de corriger mes fautes (je pense qu'il y a un peu de boulots de ce côté parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu perdu en qualité depuis que je suis partie aux USA parce qu'il m'arrive encore de penser très souvent en anglais et quand je vais trop vite, je sors parfois des phrases ou des mots qui n'ont pas de sens en français parce qu'elle sont des traductions directe de l'anglais… mais aussi quelqu'un qui connaisse bien le LIVRE (plus que le film) afin de m'aider parfois à rester le plus proche possible de la saga… si je ne suis pas en mesure de vous livrer un chapitre complet aujourd'hui c'est justement parce que j'ai un petit problème de ce côté-là, au sujet de Rosalie…

* * *

**Chapitre 5: L'heure est grave**

- _Wow l'ambiance de fou ici _!, s'écria Emmett alors qu'il franchissait la dernière ligne d'arbre à la lisière de la clairière où je me tenais toujours en compagnie d'une Alice furibonde et d'un Jasper complètement perdu et dépassé par les évènements récents.

- _La ferme Emmett_! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !, lui répondirent en cœur mes trois autres frères et sœurs, accompagnés d'un regard noir du lutin et d'une tape sur l'arrière du crâne, de la part de Rosalie.

Personnellement, j'étais resté figé, sans voix au milieu du cercle implicitement formé par ma famille lorsqu'Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé nous avaient rejoints. Je tentais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de toutes leurs pensées –mélange de crainte, incompréhension, colère et inquiétude- afin de rester uniquement concentré sur les miennes pour ne pas perdre mon calme trop rapidement. Le moment tant redouté des explications était arrivé et je ne pouvais désormais plus reculer. Il fallait que je leur annonce ma décision.

- _Edward, mon chéri_, commença alors Esmé, qui jusque-là n'avait encore rien dit, _Que se passe-t-il ici? Explique-nous ! Pourquoi Alice te fixe-t-elle avec autant d'animosité? Pourquoi..._

« _Fais gaffe, Cullen ! Je t'ai à l'œil ! T'as intérêt à cracher le morceau, et plus vite que ça, si…_ » pensa alors cette dernière, plus menaçante que jamais, tandis que notre mère poursuivait son interrogatoire :

- _Et pourquoi, alors que tu devais simplement discuter avec Jasper, pourquoi l'ambiance est-elle si tendue? Tu sais que, quoi qu'il arrive… j'ai confiance en toi, mon fils ! Mais j'aimerais tout de même comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici._

Et malgré le chaos de ses pensées, Esmé avait parlé, comme à son habitude, d'une voix douce et calme. La seule différence était qu'elle imposait encore plus le respect que d'ordinaire, notamment parce que, du fait de l'absence de Carlisle, elle prenait en quelques sorte le rôle de chef de clan.

-_ Bon_, me lançais-je alors après avoir longuement inspiré, _je sais que je vous dois une explication … mais, c'est compliqué … je … je ne sais pas par où commencer et surtout, je redoute vos réactions vis-à-vis de ma décision…mais sachez qu'elle est irrévocable et rien de ce que vous direz ne pourra me faire changer d'avis…_

_« Allez, tout ça, c'est pour Bella, pour son bien », _pensais-je dans une tentative veine de m'encourager.

- _Et si tu commençais simplement par le début, sans te soucier de nous offenser ?_, suggéra alors Esmé. _Tu sais ce qui fait la force de notre famille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est cette faculté que nous avons de pouvoir parler librement de tout, sans porter de jugement avant de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire et d'en avoir discuté tous les aspects possibles !_

Et contre toute attente, ces paroles détendirent subitement l'atmosphère. Alice arrêta même de me fixer pour planter son regard, presque honteux, sur le sol, tant les propos d'Esmé étaient vrais ! Une des forces de notre famille –car oui, comme venait justement de le rappeler celle qui tenait le rôle de mère pour nous tous, nous étions bel et bien une vraie famille unie et non un simple clan- était effectivement le fait que nos relations étaient basées sur la confiance et l'amour que nous avions les uns envers les autres. Et tous ces sentiments résultaient justement des nombreuses conversations que nous avions eu ensemble dans le but d'affronter et prévenir tous les problèmes.

Je regardais alors tour à tour chacun de mes frères et sœurs, finissant par ma mère, qui, en retour, me fit un sourire encourageant, puis je me lançais ensuite dans mes explications, leur parlant de mes doutes, de mes craintes et de mes certitudes à l'égard de Bella. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ignorer leurs pensées et les remerciais mentalement de ne pas m'avoir interrompu avant la phrase fatidique…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, et sinon, dite le moi quand même que je sache si ca vaut le coup que je continue…

* * *

_**Donc faites chauffer les MP mais éviter les reviews car sinon vous ne pourrez pas commenter lorsque je remplacerais ce post par le chapitre complet.**_


	7. 5 L'heure est grave

Salut tout le monde!  
voila enfin le chapitre tant attendu! pour bien vous montrez que je reprends l'écriture... par contre, je vous le dit tout de suite, les mises à jours seront certainement très irrégulières... d'autant plus parce que je n'ai absolument aucune avance et que à un moment donné, j'avais reellement considéré ne pas reprendre l'ecriture de cette fiction... alors (au risque de me répéter) vous pouvez dire un grand merci à Pichou1490 et à sa super communauté "Le Mot du Mois" qui m'a vraiment redonnée envie d'écrire et petit à petit, je me suis fais reprendre au jeu en voyant toutes les reviews que je recevais et j'ai decidée de continuer cette fic...  
Un énorme merci aussi à **_BobDaisy_**, ma Beta, car sans elle je n'aurais probablement pas fini ce chapitre aussi "rapidement"... D'ailleurs la miss, **_je te dédie ce chapitre_** car tu as a fait un superbe travail de correction, allant meme jusqu'a chercher les petits détails et j'ai réellement apprécié toutes nos discussion sur twilight et les nombreuses fautes de traduction... ^^  
bon promis, j'arrete les blablas... juste une toute petite dernière chose, etant donné que plusieurs personnes avaient mis des reviews sur mes notes d'auteurs et le debut du chapitre, j'ai préféré ouvrir un autre poste plutot que de rempllacer ma note d'auteurs, donc nesoyez pas surprise si le début du chapitre vous parait familier... sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5: L'heure est grave  
**

- _Wow l'ambiance de fou ici !, _s'écria Emmett alors qu'il franchissait la dernière ligne d'arbre à la lisière de la clairière où je me tenais toujours en compagnie d'une Alice furibonde et d'un Jasper complètement perdu et dépassé par les évènements récents.

- La ferme Emmett! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !, lui répondirent en cœur mes trois autres frères et sœurs, accompagnés d'un regard noir du lutin et d'une tape sur l'arrière du crâne, de la part de Rosalie.

Personnellement, j'étais resté figé, sans voix au milieu du cercle implicitement formé par ma famille lorsqu'Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé nous avaient rejoints. Je tentais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de toutes leurs pensées –mélange de crainte, incompréhension, colère et inquiétude- afin de rester uniquement concentré sur les miennes pour ne pas perdre mon calme trop rapidement. Le moment tant redouté des explications était arrivé et je ne pouvais désormais plus reculer. Il fallait que je leur annonce ma décision.

_- Edward, mon chéri,_ commença alors Esmé, qui jusque-là n'avait encore rien dit, _Que se passe-t-il ici? Explique-nous ! Pourquoi Alice te fixe-t-elle avec autant d'animosité? Pourquoi..._

_« Fais gaffe, Cullen ! Je t'ai à l'œil ! T'as intérêt à cracher le morceau, et plus vite que ça, si… »_ pensa alors cette dernière, plus menaçante que jamais, tandis que notre mère poursuivait son interrogatoire :

_- Et pourquoi, alors que tu devais simplement discuter avec Jasper, pourquoi l'ambiance est-elle si tendue? Tu sais que, quoi qu'il arrive… j'ai confiance en toi, mon fils ! Mais j'aimerais tout de même comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici._

Et malgré le chaos de ses pensées, Esmé avait parlé, comme à son habitude, d'une voix douce et calme. La seule différence était qu'elle imposait encore plus le respect que d'ordinaire, notamment parce que, du fait de l'absence de Carlisle, elle prenait en quelques sorte le rôle de chef de clan.

- _Bon,_ me lançais-je alors après avoir longuement inspiré, _je sais que je vous dois une explication__… mais, c'est compliqué … je … je ne sais pas par où commencer et surtout, je redoute vos réactions vis-à-vis de ma décision…mais sachez qu'elle est irrévocable et rien de ce que vous direz ne pourra me faire changer d'avis…_

_« Allez, tout ça, c'est pour Bella, pour son bien », _pensais-je dans une tentative vaine de m'encourager.

_- Et si tu commençais simplement par le début, sans te soucier de nous offenser ?, _suggéra alors Esmé. _Tu sais ce qui fait la force de notre famille, n'est-ce pas ? C'est cette faculté que nous avons de pouvoir parler librement de tout, sans porter de jugement avant de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire et d'en avoir discuté sous tous les aspects possibles !_

Et contre toute attente, ces paroles détendirent subitement l'atmosphère. Alice arrêta même de me fixer pour planter son regard, presque honteux, sur le sol, tant les propos d'Esmé étaient vrais ! Une des forces de notre famille –car oui, comme venait justement de le rappeler celle qui tenait le rôle de mère pour nous tous, nous étions bel et bien une vraie famille unie et non un simple clan- était effectivement le fait que nos relations étaient basées sur la confiance et l'amour que nous avions les uns envers les autres. Et tous ces sentiments résultaient justement des nombreuses conversations que nous avions eu ensemble dans le but d'affronter et prévenir tous les problèmes.

Je regardais alors tour à tour chacun de mes frères et sœurs, finissant par ma mère, qui, en retour, me fit un sourire encourageant, puis je me lançais ensuite dans mes explications, leur parlant de mes doutes, de mes craintes et de mes certitudes à l'égard de Bella. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ignorer leurs pensées et les remerciais mentalement de ne pas m'avoir interrompu avant la phrase fatidique.

- _… voilà,_ concluais-je alors, _c'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on parte... qu'on parte tous de Forks pour ne plus jamais y revenir … enfin, du moins tant que Bella y vivra..._

Et là, bien sûr, maintenant que la «sentence» était tombée, leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre, allant de la surprise à la colère en passant par la déception et la pitié:

_« Quoi? Tout ça pour une ridicule petite goutte de sang ! C'est complètement débile, il ne s'est presque rien passé »_, pensait Emmett avant de continuer à voix haute:  
_- On connaissait déjà ton côté mélodramatique, vieux, mais là j'dois dire que tu bats tous les records!_

_- Et c'est toi qui, il y a moins de trois minutes, me disait qu'il faut faire face à ses problèmes? Que faire l'Autruche n'est jamais la solution?,_ s'écria Jasper tandis qu'Alice me lançait un regard si noir et empli de rage que j'en serais sûrement mort sur place si j'avais été humain.

_« Je te déteste Cullen! Pour une fois que j'avais une amie, une vraie! En plus on n'était même pas obligés de jouer la comédie en permanence avec elle, on pouvait réellement être nous-mêmes ! »_ pensait le petit lutin tandis que l'ours qui me servait de frère évoquait à quel point sa nouvelle sœur allait lui manquer, de même que le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'amuser de la maladresse légendaire et des rougeurs incessantes et si craquantes de ma Bella.

Esmé, quant à elle, respectait ma décision, mais elle ne pouvait malgré tout s'empêcher de se lamenter:  
_« Je sais bien que je lui ai promis de ne pas m'opposer, mais quand même, il doit y avoir une autre solution... Mon pauvre fils, pour une fois qu'il était vraiment heureux! Bella est faite pour lui! Ils vont si bien ensemble tous les deux! Pourquoi le sort doit il s'acharner sur lui? En plus cette rupture va le briser et détruire notre famille, et j'ose à peine imaginer l'état de Bella après notre départ, elle est déjà si faible... »._

Jasper avait repris le refrain des excuses et des _« Je suis désolé »_ alors, qu'Emmett et Alice me traitaient tour à tour de lâche et d'imbécile.

Cependant, parmi toutes ces multiples réactions, celle qui me surprit le plus fut celle de Rosalie:  
- _Hahaha_, avait-elle commencé d'un rire nerveux, _j'en étais sûre! Je le savais depuis le début que ça se terminerait ainsi, qu'à la moindre difficulté tu prendrais la fuite et l'abandonnerais seule! Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose Edward Anthony Masen : tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Tu n'es même pas capable de te rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe sous ton nez tellement tu es égoïste et borné ! Tu… vous…_

Nous étions tous pendus à ses lèvres tandis que Rosalie marquait une pause et mettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées. J'avais une petite idée de ce qu'elle allait dire et j'aurais bien tenté de partir si toute ma famille ne s'était pas soudainement rapprochée encore plus de moi et de ma sœur, tant la réaction de cette dernière paraissait incroyable. Pourtant, pour une raison qui me dépassait, je n'arrivais pas réellement à me focaliser sur son esprit... Peut-être étais-je en quelques sortes déjà trop saturé de toutes leurs pensées, entre la colère d'Alice qui ne diminuait pas, les remords de Jasper et la profonde tristesse d'Esmé...

- _Vous avez tous toujours cru que je haïssais Bella_, reprit alors la belle blonde, _mais ce n'est pas vrai… Certes, je me méfiais au début parce qu'en la côtoyant, Edward nous mettait tous en danger par rapport aux Volturi et à notre règle qui veut qu'aucun humain ne soit au courant de notre nature. De plus, elle représente tous ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé depuis que j'ai été transformée : elle est belle, jeune, et humaine. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà la beauté, mais elle, elle vieillit, et peut se reproduire, elle est vivante ! Alors après l'avoir observée, j'en ai ensuite voulu à Edward car, en restant près d'elle, il la détruit, la prive de ce qui m'est si cher… l'humanité !,_ continua-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux au sol. Mais elle se reprit très vite, fixant son regard au mien tandis qu'Alice avait l'air de plus en plus perdue par rapport à ce que voulait dire sa sœur :

_- Ne me méprends surtout pas Edward ! Oui, je t'en ai voulu de rester au près d'une humaine sans jamais évoquer une possible transformation… Mais depuis quelques temps, depuis le printemps en fait, quand elle est rentrée de Phoenix, j'ai compris bien des choses… Vous êtes tous les deux des êtres d'exceptions ! Bella, parce que malgré toute l'attirance et la peur que provoque notre nature sur les humains, elle est profondément et irrévocablement amoureuse de toi depuis la toute première fois qu'elle t'a vu voir même avant ça et toi parce que tu as réussi à affronter la puissance de son sang et que jamais tu n'as craqué, malgré le fait que celui-ci chante pour toi et qu'il ne fait que t'appeler à le boire ! Personne ne peut normalement résister à un appel aussi fort… hors, toi, tu le fait presque naturellement ! Comme si le vampire en toi était en train de s'effacer pour laisser l'humain revenir ! Tu agis très souvent comme tel, tu es même devenu pratiquement meilleur que Carlisle dans le petit jeu de mascarade que nous devons mettre en place chaque fois qu'un humain nous regarde de trop près ! Ouvre les yeux, bordel, tu es a-mou-reux ! Et crois-moi, si tu pars maintenant, tu vas non seulement déchirer la famille mais en plus de ça, tu vas la détruire elle aussi ! Elle n'est pas comme tous ces humains qui collectionnent les petits amis et ne s'impliquent pas dans leurs relations… je suis persuadée qu'elle ne t'oubliera pas ! Alors, je t'en prie, pour une fois, bats-toi ! Ne choisis pas la solution de facilité comme tu as l'habitude de le faire ! Bella en vaut la peine, elle a besoin de toi !__Nous avons tous besoin de toi! Et si tu pars, non seulement tu anéantiras toutes tes chances d'être heureux un jour, mais en plus de ça, tu vas détruire notre famille! _

_« ...qu'il ne soit pas capable d'apprécier ma beauté à sa juste valeur, à la limite... encore que... Par contre, qu'il détruise ma famille, sans même penser une seconde au mal qu'il nous causerait à tous... Ça, je ne le permettrais jamais! Je ne laisserais pas une... _humaine_ se mettre entre nous! Surtout pas maintenant que nous pouvions enfin vivre heureux et de manière normale!»_

Baissant sa garde durant une fraction de seconde, elle avait laissé s'échapper ses dernières pensées tandis qu'un silence de plomb était tombé sur la clairière. C'est à peine si nous osions bouger tant nous étions tous abasourdis par l'explication de Rosalie, qui désormais avait presque honte d'avoir laissé ses faiblesses s'afficher devant tout le monde. Et pourtant, ses dernières pensées me paraissaient à l'opposé de son petit discours...

Pour l'heure, j'essayais de ne pas penser à ce que je venais d'entendre, afin de ne pas me laisser perturber. Ma décision était prise! … _mais si jamais… non je devais respecter mes convictions… _

Jasper sentant comme une sorte de doute m'envahir m'adressa un petit sourire encourageant qui fut bien vite suivi d'un soupir froid de la part de sa compagne…

Mais comme personne ne semblait vouloir réagir, ce fut encore une fois Emmett qui détendit l'atmosphère, un air fier et admiratif sur le visage, lorsqu'il déclarait haut et fort :

- Ça, c'était bien parlé ! Je savais bien que ma p'tite puce en sucre savait cacher ses émotions quand elle voulait ! Je suis fier de toi bébé !

Tous éclatèrent de rire lorsque Rosalie lança un regard noir à son époux tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas forcément que ses émotions qu'elle savait simuler.

Pour ma part, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête, trop de choses venaient de se passer et j'avais désormais besoin de faire le tri dans mes pensées. Je fis donc la seule chose efficace dans ce cas-là : partir en courant… laissant derrière moi un flot de pensées accusatrices me reprochant de donner raison à Rosalie par ce brusque départ…

Peut-être avaient-ils tous raison dans le fond, peut-être n'étais-je qu'un lâche… mais une seule et unique chose comptait à mes yeux : Bella! Il fallait à tout prix éviter de la mettre en danger, même si cela signifiait que plus aucun vampire – y compris les membres de ma famille - ne s'approche Forks.

Cependant, pour l'heure, je me contentais de courir le plus vite possible tout en faisant le vide complet dans mon esprit.

Ne pensant plus à rien, je ne réalisais qu'au tout dernier moment où ma course m'avait inconsciemment menée : auprès de mon ange. En effet, j'étais de retour à la villa, où l'exceptionnel fumet de Bella flottait toujours aussi délicieusement dans l'air, étant donné que Carlisle finissait tout juste de brûler les dernières compresses ainsi que ses outils afin d'en éliminer le sang. Il avait apparemment travaillé à une vitesse plus humaine, se laissant totalement emporter par le récit qu'il faisait à Bella.

Au moment précis où j'entrais dans le salon, restant légèrement en retrait dans l'obscurité de la pièce, mon paternel achevait de lui parler de ma mère biologique, cette belle jeune femme aux magnifiques yeux verts inquisiteurs qui, malgré sa maladie, s'était battue pour que je puisse vivre, suppliant même Carlisle de me sauver – comme si elle savait exactement que si il y avait bien quelqu'un pour le faire, alors ce serait lui. Il lui parla ensuite des doutes et des craintes qu'il avait alors ressentis au moment de me transformer, et conclut en lui proposant de la raccompagner chez elle.

- Je m'en occupe, intervins-je alors en sortant de ma cachette, faisant comprendre à Carlisle mon besoin d'être auprès d'elle. Je m'approchais de ma douce Bella d'un pas lent et tentais tant bien que mal de conserver une expression impassible afin de lui dissimuler mon malaise du à l'horrible sensation qui me brûlait le fond de la gorge, malgré ma chasse récente.

Une fois devant elle, toutes mes résolutions fichaient le camp et seul mon égoïsme de la vouloir pour moi tout seul persistait… Pourtant, je savais très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne solution, il fallait absolument que je lui rende sa vie humaine, qu'elle puisse vivre librement et sans danger comme n'importe quel autre de ses camarades de classe.

J'aurais dû me douter que cette façade ne marcherait pas avec Bella, car lorsque son regard croisa le mien durant un très bref instant, elle frémit avant de répondre qu'elle aimerait mieux que ce soit Carlisle qui la ramène chez elle.

Elle, qui pourtant ne savait pas mentir, arrivait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à décrypter mes expressions et devinait très souvent lorsque je lui cachais quelque chose. Et dans ce cas, même si je ne parvenais toujours pas à entendre ses pensées, j'étais certain qu'elle ressentait mon malheur et ne voulais pas me perturber plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Une fois de plus, elle consacrait plus d'importance aux autres qu'à sa propre personne. Elle passait une grande partie de son temps à se dévaloriser et à se trouver nulle tant elle manquait de confiance en elle.

A l'heure actuelle, elle pensait probablement que tout était de se faute et elle s'en voulait terriblement de me faire souffrir, alors que c'est elle qui avait le plus souffert de cette histoire. Une fois de plus, elle venait de passer tout près de la mort. À cause de moi. Parce que j'étais un monstre. Un monstre sanguinaire qui avait été créé pour tuer les humains et non pour les aimer. À cause de moi. Parce que justement je l'aimais. J'étais fou de cette humaine aux irrésistibles yeux chocolats. Et je n'étais qu'un monstre égoïste qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose: la garder près de lui pour la protéger. Cependant les évènements de ce soir m'avaient ouvert les yeux et j'avais finis par comprendre que je ne lui apportais rien de bon. Et que la meilleure manière de la protéger et de la garder vivante était que je disparaisse de sa vie.… Même si cette décision était de loin la plus terrible que j'avais à prendre dans ma très longue existence.

- _Je vais bien_, finis-je par lui répondre afin qu'elle me laisse m'occuper un peu d'elle. Suivant son regard qui venais de descendre vers sa chemise couverte de sang, je m'empressais d'ajouter : _Il faut que tu te changes. Charlie risque d'attraper une crise cardiaque s'il te voit dans cet état. Je préviens Alice._

Je sortis ensuite de la cuisine et partis rejoindre ma sœur qui s'apprêtait à sauter au-dessus de la rivière en compagnie de Jasper, afin de revenir à la villa. Je lui dis de rester où elle était et les rejoignis très rapidement pour parler avec elle. Jasper s'éloigna et alors qu'Alice s'apprêtait à relancer les hostilités en me transperçant d'un regard sombre, je lui fis signe de se taire et de me laisser parler.

_- Alice, je sais que tu désapprouves ma décision, mais tu pourrais essayer de me comprendre. C'est toi qui me connais le mieux ici. Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place, si Jasper avait été humain ? Crois-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu lui infliger un sort pareil? Je t'assure que s'il y avait une autre solution, je la considérerais, mais celle à laquelle tu penses serait pire que tout. Je ne veux pas lui voler son âme. Ce serait bien trop égoïste de ma part ! Elle a une famille et des amis auxquels elle tient énormément et je n'accepterais jamais d'être celui qui la privera de son humanité ! _

Cette fois, elle semblait avoir compris mon point de vue et un air triste remplaça pour un moment la colère sur son visage. Elle tenta cependant de protester, de me faire changer d'avis en me parlant d'amour et en me rappelant que les vampires amoureux aimaient pour l'éternité, que j'allais souffrir énormément et être totalement anéanti par la séparation. Mais tout ça m'était bien égal ! J'étais prêt à souffrir si c'était pour que Bella puisse avoir une vie normale, remplie de joie et des cris des enfants qu'elle aurait mis au monde. Je fis alors promettre à Alice de ne rien dire à Bella au sujet de ma décision.

Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans la villa et tandis que ma sœur se précipitait vers Bella pour lui trouver une tenue plus appropriée, je restais un peu en retrait et m'entretenais avec Carlisle au sujet de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec mon ange dans la cuisine afin de ne pas être surpris si celle-ci me posait des questions. J'en profitais également pour le mettre au courant des évènements de la clairière et de ma décision et pour l'informer que je convoquais toute la famille cette nuit afin que l'on puisse parler des modalités de notre départ.

Tandis que je me rapprochais de la porte d'entrée, après m'être emparé des clés de la Volvo, j'entendis une conversation -qui se voulait discrète puisque toutes deux chuchotaient- entre Bella et Alice :

- _C'est grave ?,_ avait demandé mon amour. Et tandis que je craignais qu'Alice ne rompe sa promesse envers moi, l'idée de mentir à sa meilleure amie la répugnant, elle se contenta de répondre d'un ton le plus neutre possible :  
- _J'en ai aucune idée pour le moment_.  
- _Dans quel état est Jasper?,_ s'inquiéta Bella. Qu'est-ce que je disais… Bella me surprendra toujours. Elle faisait tellement peu de cas de sa personne et préférait généralement s'occuper des autres avant d'elle-même… Même si cela signifiait de s'inquiéter de l'état de celui qui avait failli la tuer moins d'une heure auparavant.  
- _Il se sent coupable_, soupira mon lutin de sœur qui était réellement affectée par l'état de son conjoint. _Cela représente un tel défi pour lui. Il déteste montrer ses faiblesses_.  
- _Il n'est pas responsable_, décréta mon amour. _Dis-lui que je ne lui en veux pas. Pas du tout. D'accord ? _Encore une fois j'avais eu raison au sujet de Bella. Et plus que jamais j'étais persuadé qu'elle rejetait la faute sur elle.  
- _Compte sur moi_, répondit Alice avant de descendre en compagnie de Bella.

Elle était vraiment préoccupée et ne réussit pas à me cacher ses pensées cette fois. Alice était d'accord avec Bella. Jasper ne pouvait être responsable de la tournure de la soirée. Selon elle, nous étions tous responsable de son dérapage.

_« Mon pauvre Jazz… Pourquoi ai-je eu tant de peine à comprendre… je n'aurais pas dû l'inciter à rejoindre si vite Carlisle et les siens il y a quarante ans… Il n'était pas prêt...je suppose que si son don lui permet de capter nos émotions il doit y avoir autre chose qu'il perçoit… la soif… c'est un peu comme un sentiment en fin de compte… et lui, en plus de devoir affronter sa propre soif de sang, il doit également faire face à celle que nous ressentons tous... Ça a dû être vraiment horrible pour lui de devoir combattre notre soif à tous au moment où notre humaine préférée s'est coupée… Elle sent tellement bon…Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas su résister… ». _

Voilà en gros le contenu des pensées que ma sœur et je dois dire que je me sentis bien bête de ne pas avoir pris conscience de ce fait bien plus tôt en côtoyant Jasper toutes ces longues années, après tous ce temps que nous avions passés ensemble, lui à capter mes émotions pour tenter de m'en libérer quand je me sentais trop seul et moi à lire dans ses pensées. C'était pourtant évident maintenant ! Et si j'avais douté de ce que je devais ressentir ou non contre lui – devais-je lui en vouloir de s'être jeté sur la seule et unique personne qui réussissait à me faire sourire, à me faire vivre ?- je réalisais alors que c'était réellement injuste de m'en prendre à lui. Il ne le méritait pas et il faudrait certainement que je discute avec lui prochainement…

Mais pour l'heure, je devais raccompagner Bella et j'espérais bien pouvoir rester auprès d'elle une bonne partie de la nuit. Alice venait de lui tendre les derniers paquets qu'elle n'avait pas encore déballés à cause des suites de sa blessure ainsi que son appareil photos et si Bella grimaça en les récupérant, une toute petite lueur d'espoir et de soulagement m'envahit lorsque je réalisais qu'elle allait bientôt découvrir le cadeau que je lui avais préparé, car je comptais bien me charger personnellement de veiller à ce qu'elle les ouvre.

Pendant toute la durée du trajet, je restais silencieux, conservant une certaine distance envers Bella afin de ne pas trop lui donner de faux espoir quant à notre avenir commun… Je l'aimais tellement et m'en voulais de devoir partir… J'étais déjà anéanti, mais au fond de moi, une petite voix n'avait de cesse de me répéter que c'était la meilleure solution.

- _Dis quelque chose_, finit par lancer ma Bella, blessée par ce silence. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui faire tant de mal, mais je ne pouvais pas juste faire comme si rien ne s'était produit.

- _Que veux-tu que je te dise ?,_ répliquais-je alors sans conviction. C'est vrai après tout. Je ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire que c'était rien et que tout irait bien… Ce serait tellement faux et injuste envers elle. Je voulais d'abord m'assurer qu'elle pourrait surmonter les évènements de ce soir et qu'aucun contrecoup ne viendrait la secouer d'avantage.

- _Que tu me pardonnes_, murmura-t-elle avec une lueur de désespoir dans le regard. Et j'eus beau me douter depuis le début qu'elle se sentait coupable, l'entendre prononcer ces mots de vive voix me mit hors de moi.

_- Te pardonner ? À toi ? De quoi ?_

- _Si j'avais été plus prudente, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé._

J'avais beau m'être mentalement préparé à cette conversation, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce que j'entendais ! Elle s'en voulait d'avoir commis un acte si banal chez les humains que de se couper avec du papier, alors que c'était de ma faute si cela avait tourné à la catastrophe ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que j'étais le seul et unique fautif. Si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans un repère de vampires et sa vie n'aurait jamais été autant menacée. Mais voilà, j'étais amoureux d'elle et cet amour détruisait tout ! La colère s'empara de moi et je débitais tout un flot de parole à une vitesse de plus en plus soutenue.

- _Ta faute ? Si tu t'étais blessée chez Mike Newton, en présence de Jessica, d'Angela et de tes autres amis normaux, qu'aurait-il pu arriver de grave ? Qu'ils soient à cours de pansements ? Si tu avais trébuché sur une pile d'assiettes, et ce sans que personne ne t'y précipite, aurait-ce été un drame? Au pire, tu aurais mis du sang sur la banquette de la voiture pendant qu'ils t'emmenaient aux urgences. Mike Newton t'aurait tenu la main pendant qu'on te recousait, et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lutter contre l'envie de te tuer pendant les soins. Ne t'accuse pas, Bella. Cela ne sert qu'à augmenter le dégout que je ressens à mon encontre._

_- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi nous en sommes à évoquer Mike Newton?,_ s'emporta-t-elle et même son air de petit chat fragile essayant de se prendre pour un tigre féroce ne parvint pas, pour une fois pas à me distraire.

- _Parce qu'il serait beaucoup plus sain pour toi de le fréquenter! _Lui répondis-je donc, le regard fixé sur le lointain.

Penser à Newton me rendait dingue. J'étais tellement jaloux de lui et de son humanité. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir redevenir celui que j'étais il y a de cela 88 ans. J'aurais été prêt à tout pour pouvoir rester au près de mon ange! Mais je ne la méritais pas! Et il avait été si stupide de ma part d'avoir simplement pensé que je pourrais devenir son protecteur...

- _Plutôt mourir! Toi seul compte_, s'écria Bella, un air profondément triste et craintif sur le visage, malgré la petite lueur d'espoir qui semblait briller au fond de ses yeux. Que pouvait-elle bien penser? C'était si frustrant de ne pas savoir, mais peut être valait-il mieux, pour une fois, que je ne sache rien de ce qui se passait dans sa tête surtout si je voulais arrêter d'être égoïste et lui laisser une chance de mener une vie humaine.

-_ Inutile d'être aussi théâtrale._

_- Inutile d'être aussi bête_, rétorqua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Cette fois, je ne relevais pas et me contenter de fixer la route, les doigts crispés autour du volant. Une fois devant chez elle, je me garais et coupais le moteur, au cas où elle déciderait de prolonger la discussion, malgré notre dispute. Je voyais bien que quelque chose la tracassait, mais je n'aurais su dire quoi, exactement. Elle garda elle aussi le silence pendant un moment et finit par me demander d'une petite voix, soudainement envahie par le doute:

- _Tu restes cette nuit?_

_- Mieux vaudrait que je rentre_, dis-je simplement. Rester auprès d'elle cette nuit n'était vraisemblablement pas une bonne chose après tout ce qu'il s'était produit ce soir, mais au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait que je ne pourrais pas partir avant de m'assurer que son bras allait mieux et qu'elle se remettrait du choc de la soirée. Aussi, j'eus les plus grandes peines du monde à retenir un sourire lorsque je la vis insister, arguant que c'était toujours son anniversaire.

- _N'espères pas jouer sur tous les tableaux_, ripostais-je alors d'un ton un peu plus doux qu'auparavant. _Soit tu acceptes qu'on te le souhaite, soit tu refuses. Pas les deux en fonction de tes sautes d'humeurs._

_- Alors, va pour les célébrations! On se voit là-haut_, s'écria-t-elle avec soulagement avant de sauter de la voiture et de s'emparer de ses cadeaux.

- _Tu n'es pas obligée de les accepter_, soulignais-je, les sourcils froncés. J'étais persuadé qu'elle faisait ça par politesse et je savais aussi qu'elle n'accepterait pas la somme d'argent qu'Esmé et Carlisle avaient dépensé pour elle, mais lorsque je le lui fis remarquer, elle se contenta de rétorquer qu'elle s'en remettrait.

Ne pouvant refouler mon côté gentleman, je fis rapidement le tour de la voiture afin d'aider Bella qui était vraiment chargée et lui proposait même de porter tous les paquets. Je voyais bien, que contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, son bras la faisait quand même souffrir

- _Je te retrouve dans ta chambre,_ lui dis-je, décidant de mettre mes inquiétudes de coté pour un moment afin profiter de cette soirée avec celle que j'aimais le plus que tout... En plus, elle même semblait avoir oublié pour un moment sa lubie ridicule concernant son refus de célébrer son anniversaire. Comme pour confirmer cette idée, elle m'adressa un superbe sourire et je décidais alors d'en profiter:

- _Bon anniversaire,_ lui murmurais-je tout en me penchant vers elle, tandis que Bella semblait s'être figée. Très délicatement mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes dans un baiser très doux. Lorsque je voulus me reculer, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour prolonger le plaisir. Je finis tout de même par m'éloigner d'elle et tentais de lui adresser mon plus beau sourire –espérant que je serais encore capable de l'_éblouir _comme elle disait- avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

o0o

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, j'attendais l'arrivée de Bella, tout en jouant distraitement avec le paquet contenant le cadeau que je lui avais préparé. Le paquet qu'elle avait refusé d'ouvrir ce matin quand Alice l'avait accueillie sur le parking de l'école. Celui-là même avec lequel elle s'était coupée, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, bouleversant alors tous mes plans et me rappelant douloureusement que je n'étais pas fait pour elle, et qu'il faudrait désormais que je fasse ce que je n'avais pas réussit à faire six mois auparavant lorsque, telle une commette elle avait soudainement illuminé toute mon existence.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas me laisser envahir à nouveau par toutes les sombres pensées qui m'occupaient l'esprit depuis plus d'une heure afin de ne pas plomber encore plus l'ambiance de la soirée. Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si je devais ou non la laisser ouvrir ce paquet. Une partie de moi, la plus logique surement, pensait que cela ne servait à rien car je prévoyais déjà plus ou moins de ne laisser aucune trace derrière moi, lorsque je partirais.

Pourtant, la partie la plus égoïste de ma conscience semblait refuser que je cache le paquet en question. Elle voulait laisser une trace de mon existence après mon départ, espérant que même si elle refaisait totalement sa vie, Bella ne m'oublierais jamais et me garderais toujours dans son cœur... J'essayais de repousser cette idée, lorsque Bella fit son apparition dans la chambre, me prenant une fois de plus de court, à cause du mystère irrésolu que représentait pour moi le silence de ses pensées.

- _Salut! _Lui dis-je d'une voix triste.

- _Salut!_ Murmura-t-elle en retour, tout en venant se blottir contre mon torse froid. _Puis-je ouvrir mes présents, maintenant?_

-_ D'où te viens ce brusque enthousiasme?_ L'interrogeais-je intrigué. Elle était presque aussi excitée qu'Alice ce matin.

- _Tu as éveillé ma curiosité_, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de s'emparer du cadeau de mes parents. Je le lui pris des mains afin de déchirer moi-même l'emballage. Je ne voulais pas provoquer d'avantage sa malchance, pour ce soir. Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent en attendant qu'elle comprenne la nature du présent.

- _Nous allons à Jacksonville ?_ S'écria-t-elle à la fois surprise et ravie, lorsqu'elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de billets d'avion.

- _C'est l'idée_.  
Ou du moins, c'_était_ le plan prévu, jusqu'à ce soir...

- _Je n'en reviens pas. Renée ne va plus se tenir. Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas ? Il fait grand soleil, là-bas, tu devras rester à l'intérieur toute la journée._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y arriverais. Si j'avais deviné que tu réagirais aussi bien, je t'aurais obligée à l'ouvrir devant Carlisle et Esmé. J'avais peur que tu protestes,_ lui expliquais-je, effectivement surpris de son enthousiasme.

_- Naturellement, c'est beaucoup trop. Mais comme tu seras avec moi..._

_- Tu me donnes des regrets de ne pas avoir dépensé d'argent. Je ne savais pas qu'il t'arrivait de te montrer raisonnable._

J'étais d'ailleurs si agréablement surpris de sa réaction que je finis par jouer le jeu moi aussi, laissant mes problèmes de côté pour un moment. J'avais désormais hâte qu'elle découvre ma participation. Et toutes mes interrogations à ce sujet me semblaient presque dérisoires désormais. J'attrapais donc le dernier paquet et une fois encore, je le déballais pour elle.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_, me demanda-t-elle perplexe devant le boitier transparent qu'elle tenait à la main.

Laissant la magie du moment opérer, je me contentais de sortir le CD de la pochette et de l'insérer dans son lecteur CD, posé sur sa table de nuit. Attendant que la musique démarre, je me concentrais sur son visage afin de ne pas perdre une miette de sa réaction. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je ne fus pas déçu. Dès le premier accord, elle sembla reconnaître la mélodie de la berceuse que j'avais composé pour elle, environ cinq mois plus tôt, juste après notre première vraie conversation, alors que je l'avais invitée, pour la toute première fois, à se joindre à moi à la cafétéria. Pendant toute la durée de la musique, elle resta bouche bée, complètement émue par ce qu'elle entendait.

Au bout d'un moment, elle essuya même quelques larmes qui avaient débordé de ses yeux. Mon côté protecteur -quelle ironie tout de même, de m'être convaincu pendant tout ce temps que je pourrais lui servir d'ange gardien, ou plutôt de vampire gardien- se raviva brusquement et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter car j'avais remarqué qu'elle souffrait bien plus qu'elle voulait bien le laisser paraître.

- _Tu as mal au bras ?_, demandais-je donc.

- _Non ce n'est pas ça. Oh Edward c'est si beau ! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. C'est merveilleux. _

- _Je me suis dit que tu n'accepterais pas que j'achète un piano pour te la jouer ici,_ expliquais-je alors que Bella continuait à se concentrer sur sa berceuse. J'étais tellement heureux qu'elle apprécie autant mon cadeau! Ce morceau était certainement l'un des plus beaux que j'avais jamais composé.

-_ Et tu as eu raison,_ me félicita-t-elle.

- _Comment te sens-tu ?_, lui demandais-je en désignant son pansement.

- _Très bien_, affirma-t-elle, mais je pouvais très clairement lire dans ses yeux qu'elle cherchait justement à masquer la douleur. Une fois de plus, son altruisme m'impressionnait. Elle était comme ça ma Bella, toujours à penser aux autres – à moi en l'occurrence, j'étais persuadé qu'elle cherchait à ne pas m'inquiéter plus que ça, afin de limiter ma culpabilité- avant de s'occuper d'elle-même! En plus de détester être le centre de l'attention, elle refusait toujours qu'on prenne soin d'elle lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Et j'avais beau généralement admirer cette qualité chez elle, parfois, cela en devenait presque ridicule (comme lorsqu'elle refusait que je dépense le moindre centime pour elle). Pour ce soir, je trouvais qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment joué les héros, alors, faisant fis de ses protestations, je lui décidais d'aller lui chercher un calmant dans la salle de bain.

_- Charlie !_, me coupa-t-elle tandis que je m'approchais de la porte de sa chambre.

Il est vrai que son père n'était pas au courant de ma présence nocturne sous son toit, mais après tout, je ne risquais rien. Je savais me montrer vraiment très discret et vraiment très rapide quand je le voulais et puis, je pouvais toujours percevoir ses pensées si jamais il décidait de s'approcher trop près de la chambre de sa fille.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, avant même que la porte de celle-ci n'est eut le temps de se refermer, j'étais munis d'un verre et du flacon de cachets que Bella se résigna à prendre. La musique continuait en bruit de fond et, vu l'heure tardive, je finis par border mon amour sous sa couette avant de m'allonger à ses côtés.

- _Merci encore,_ murmura-t-elle

- _De rien_, lui répondis-je, laissant la berceuse se poursuivre dans le silence.

Je me sentais si bien dans cette chambre, auprès de celle que j'aimerais pour toujours et à jamais. Mais même dans le silence réconfortant de la pièce, après ces agréables moments, je ne pus éviter le doute qui s'emparait à nouveau de moi. Je repensais à la soirée et m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir fait souffrir Bella et mis ma famille en danger. Pauvre Jasper, Alice avait sûrement raison à son sujet. C'était donc aussi de ma faute s'il avait attaqué Bella, ce soir! Car, si j'étais parvenu à me maitriser, je n'en avais pas moins ressentis la soif la plus vive de toute mon existence, au moment où Bella s'était coupée le doigt avec le papier. L'odeur de cette dernière, qui était déjà délicieuse pour la plupart des membres de mon espèce, me paraissait totalement irrésistible! Comme si elle était faite pour m'attirer. Comme une drogue surpuissante à laquelle j'avais toutes les peines du monde de résister et dont je ne pouvais pourtant pas me passer... Certes, j'avais réussis, ce soir à résister à l'appel de son sang, mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne parviendrais pas toujours à réitérer cet extraordinaire exploit et c'est également pour cela qu'il fallait que je parte. Le plus tôt possible. Avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis...

La musique changea alors, laissant ma berceuse se terminer pour laisser place à la musique préférée d'Esmé. Celle-là, je l'avais composée il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années en l'hommage à ma mère. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire mes mères. Car oui, j'avais bel et bien deux mamans. S'il y avait désormais Esmé pour remplir ce rôle -et qu'elle faisait ça à la perfection depuis un moment déjà- je ne pouvais pour autant oublier celle qui m'avait mis au monde. La belle et jeune Elizabeth Masen, qui avait quitté ce monde bien trop vite. Elle était morte à cause de la fameuse épidémie de grippe espagnole qui avait ravagé une grande partie des États-Unis, et notamment la région autour de Chicago -où je vivais à l'époque. Et, comme Carlisle le racontait plus tôt à Bella, c'était à la fois grâce et à cause d'elle si j'étais là aujourd'hui et si j'avais pu rencontrer la fille la plus extraordinaire qui soit. Même si à l'époque, je n'étais pas suffisamment en forme pour m'en rendre compte, j'étais aujourd'hui persuadé qu'elle avait parfaitement deviné la nature du docteur qui s'occupait de nous, dans l'hôpital surchargé de la ville. Je ne sais comment, -peut être bien grâce à ses yeux verts profond qui voyaient toujours tout- mais elle avait réussit à deviner ce terrible secret et, ne pouvant elle-même surpasser la maladie, elle avait supplié Carlisle de s'occuper de moi et de me sauver... Elle me manquait terriblement au début! Évidemment, elle continuait de me manquer à présent, même si mes souvenirs d'elle s'étaient en partie effacés après ma transformation... Il arrivait des moments où je me demandais si elle me surveillait de là-haut, et je me posais alors des tonnes de questions. Que pensait-elle de moi ? Comprenait-elle mon amour pour Bella ? Et les risques que ca impliquait lorsque je restais trop longtemps sans chasser ? Je ne voulais surtout pas la décevoir et je comptais secrètement sur elle pour prendre soin de mon amour quand je ne serais plus en mesure de le faire... elles avaient toutes deux la même beauté d'âme! J'espérais...

- _À quoi penses-tu ?_, chuchota soudainement la douce voix de Bella à mes côtés.

- _Au bien et au mal_, lui répondis-je après une légère hésitation... Je me contentais de cette vérité partielle, me devant d'être sincère avec Bella. Cependant, il était impossible que je lui révèle la stricte vérité. D'une part, parce que ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour parler de séparation et d'autre part, parce que je voulais garder pour moi le souvenir de ma mère. Je n'en parlais pratiquement jamais et même Alice n'en savait presque rien...

- _Tu te souviens que je t'avais ordonné d'oublier mon anniversaire ?_ S'empressa-t-elle de me demander, dans une tentative relativement peu discrète pour changer le sujet.

- _Oui_, admis-je circonspect, me demandant vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- _Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis et je crois que, vu l'occasion, j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses à nouveau_, me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, tout en rougissant légèrement.

- _Tu es bien exigeante, ce soir,_ remarquais-je, amusé par son changement d'avis inopiné.

_- C'est vrai. Mais bon, ne te force surtout pas,_ précisa-t-elle tout en copiant la moue préférée d'Alice.

Cette fois, je ne pus retenir le rire franc qui m'envahit, mais mon ton redevint bien vite désespéré lorsque je marmonnais:

_- Dieu me garde de jamais rien faire contre mon gré. _

À la suite de quoi, je pris doucement son menton dans mes mains pour attirer son visage contre le mien. Le baiser débuta comme d'habitude –moi, faisant très attention à ne pas faire de mal à mon amour, et a éviter une montée de venin tandis que les battements de son cœur devenaient irréguliers. Mais soudainement, je ressentis ce besoin de la sentir contre moi et j'oubliais quelques instants la prudence pour lui faire transmettre tous mes sentiments à son égard. Mes lèvres se firent plus pressantes contre les siennes, tandis qu'inconsciemment je réalisais ce qu'impliquait ma décision. Alors qu'elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux, se collant tout contre mon corps, j'augmentais encore l'intensité de notre échange, maintenant tout de même sa tête en place afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne ferait pas geste inconsidéré. J'avais momentanément oublié toutes nos limites, l'embrassant comme jamais car je savais que cet échange risquait bien d'être le dernier. Cependant, on ne se refait pas et alors qu'on venait de dépasser les limites que je lui avais toujours scrupuleusement imposées pour ne pas tenter le diable, je finis par reprendre le contrôle et la repoussait doucement mais fermement.

- _Désolé_, murmurais-je, C_'était déraisonnable_.

J'étais moi aussi hors d'haleine alors que je réalisais que cet échange avait un petit goût de déjà vu... Ce baiser, bien qu'il s'agisse du plus intense et du plus fort que nous ayons jamais échangé elle est moi, ne pouvait que me rappeler celui que nous avions partagé au printemps dernier, juste avant de nous séparer, lorsqu'elle était partie vers Phoenix mon frère et ma sœur et que de mon côté, j'essayais de traquer James en compagnie de Carlisle et Emmett afin de l'attirer le plus loin possible de mon ange. J'espérais que Bella ne remarque pas trop vite la ressemblance entre ces deux baisers, car sinon elle risquerait de comprendre mon intention et cela réduirait à néant tous mes plans pour la garder en vie.

- _Ça m'est complètement égal _! Affirma Bella qui, heureusement, ne semblait s'être rendue compte de rien et qui était prête à retenter l'expérience, voulant que je l'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fille aura ma peau! Elle sous-estimait totalement mes capacités à me contrôler!


End file.
